


A 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid.

by Jacksin (OwlFae), OwlFae



Series: Chameleon Fix It because I hated Chameleon. [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrieninette is my otp, Bc fuck u that's why, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Fandom Cameos, Gabriel Agreste has feelings, Gabriel doesnt use adrien as a baseball, Gorilla talks, Hawkmoth has Feelings, Hawkmoth is a dad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila roleplayer can eat my socks, Magical Bullshit, Multi, No demons/Angels in this, OOC Hawkmoth, OOC Mayura, OOC Nathalie, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Stressed moth, Switching Schools, They Still Have Powers Though, changing up brand names so i dont get sued, characters that is, fite me, i did a lot of research for this., im not a lawyer, probably inaccurate court terminology, spot the references, watch it i'll forget and then remember when i post it, youll know them when you see them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/pseuds/Jacksin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFae/pseuds/OwlFae
Summary: Ah, fuck. How do I summary?Based around a Tumblr prompt.  I have my own OTP so fight me.EDIT 10/22/2019:https://my-miraculous-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/184285218789/end-of-chameleon^This is the prompt this entire work was based around. I lost the link in my likes. But I'd rather not be accused of plagiarism. Yes, I did copy and past lines, but all credit for those lines go to my-miraculous-headcanons. I would never knowingly steal someone else's work. I knew I was forgetting something, and it was something really, very important. I'm so sorry if someone thought I was going to steal someone else's work and knowingly do so. I apologize to my-miraculous-headcanons for not crediting you sooner and I hope if you've already seen this, please forgive me. I should've corrected this sooner.





	1. Galations 4:16

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat on the stairs as she listened to blatant lies leave Lie-la’s mouth. Going on and on about how ‘_ Ladybug saved my life!’ _ She was akumatized and couldn’t have her running amok in the streets of Paris. Then she forgot her own web of lies after Max called her out on her bullshit and Lie-la very quickly said she avoided Vertigo by having an earplug to stick in her **right** ear. 

“Right ear?! Did she say right ear?! This morning she said that the ringing was in her left ear! I've got her this time!” Marinette exclaimed to herself and the Kwami. Marinette moved to get up, the threat still looming in her head. A hand was on her shoulder, stopping her. 

“Are you going to tell everyone?” Adrien asked, a dullness behind his eyes. 

“Of course I am! Lila is-” She was abruptly cut off by Adrien. 

“- A liar. Yes, I know. But do you think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, She’ll only be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never made them a good guy.” Adrien continued, “As long as we both know, isn’t that enough?” He asked, very quickly taken aback by Marinette’s expression.

Marinette’s face fell, hurt flashing in her eyes, a silence taking over the usually outspoken girl. Adrien gently leads Marinette upstairs into their now-vacant homeroom class. “Are you okay?” Adrien asks. 

“No, I-I’m not! S-she threatened me in the bathroom! S-she said she would turn all of my friends against me, even you! I started freaking out in the bathroom and was nearly akumatized! I’m so scared!” Marinette cried, tears threatening to spill. “I don’t want to lose my friends!” the french Chinese girl said softly, tears staining the back of her hands, her tears had fallen and that was enough proof for Adrien to realize Lie-la was a terrible awful human being. 

Adrien was fine letting harmless lies pass, but threatening one of his friends? That was unacceptable. “I take back what I said before. It isn’t enough just knowing. Knowing didn’t stop her from threatening you and scaring you.” Adrien wore a now stony and stoic expression, one of seriousness. It was grim and icy. “But I still don’t think trying to constantly out her lies will do anything. It didn’t work before, so why would it work now?” Adrien asked. 

Adrien was right and Marinette recognized that. Lila would always manage to make Marinette look like the bully and Lila the helpless victim. A confrontation would be fruitless. It was like a dog chasing their tail, they would never get it. 

“I mean, I privately spoke to her and asked her to nicely stop, and she still got akumatized. If she threatened you simply because you won’t believe her, there’s something seriously wrong. Telling or asking her to stop doesn’t work, trying to confront doesn’t work. Maybe we could get Alya and Nino on our side? Chloe too maybe.” Adrien suggested, very quickly realizing something was wrong, judging by Marinette’s expression. Her lower lip was trembling, more tears promising to spill. 

“I already told them. Alya asked me for proof, to ‘verify my sources.’” Marinette said, bitterly. 

“Maybe they’ll listen to the two of us?” Adrien asked hopefully, a wave of slow anger bubbling in his stomach, he doesn’t mention anything about the ‘proof’. Adrien would be angry for Marinette, considering Alya never once asked Lila for proof of her claims. Where was the photographic evidence? Where was the doctor's note? 

“You could tell them. But I don’t think I want to be there when you do. I’m still a little upset with them and I don’t want to get into a fight…” 

Adrien and Marinette agree that this will be the best course of action. Tomorrow, Adrien will confront Alya and Nino and do his best to warn them about Lila and her web of lies. The bell then rings and Adrien sits with Marinette in the back. Marinette doesn’t daydream or fantasize about Adrien, worry and anxiety pooling in the recesses of her abdomen. This drives her to focus and when Mlle. Bustier calls her name, Marinette answers, sounding tired and drained. She remains in the back with Adrien. 

Once school lets out, Lila calls Marinette over and threatens her again, proclaiming now Marinette has made her choice and that now she’ll make Marinette’s life a living hell. Marinette runs home and begins crying in her room. Her parents never do understand what had happened. 

The next day at school, Marinette waits outside for Adrien. She doesn’t want to walk in alone, she tells Adrien what happened yesterday at the stairs. Adrien’s blood boils now upon hearing this. She threatened Marinette a second time? How dare she! How ** _fucking _ **dare she! This was ending today, even if it means having his Father take Marinette under his wing and having them both move to a school approved by Gabriel Agreste. 

At lunch, Adrien had Gorilla take Marinette to her home and requested that Gorilla join her for lunch. Her maman made spectacular quiche and Gorilla very quickly agreed with that notion. Meanwhile back at their school, Adrien began to confront Alya and Nino. “She threatened Marinette twice yesterday! In the bathroom and at the stairs in front of the school. All because Marinette wouldn’t believe her lies!” Adrien stressed, anger still coursing through him. 

Alya lets out a haughty laugh. Nino furrowed his brows at this. “Marinette is just jealous, she’ll get over it and see how cool Lila is. Did Mari put you up to this Adrien?” Alya asks, wiping tears from her eyes. Nino can only stare at his girlfriend in complete shock. How was she of all people not believing her own best friend? 

“Marinette didn’t ‘put me up’ to anything Alya. Have you considered that if Marinette has beef with someone she doesn’t know all that well, that maybe something is wrong or are you too biased to see past that Alya?” Adrien snapped at her angrily. “She’s our friend! We should trust her!” 

“Marinette is just jealous! I know that girl like the back of my hand. She’ll apologize soon.” Alya gave a nonchalant roll of her eyes and went back to eating. Nino stood up and threw his food away, he’d lost his appetite. 

Adrien’s face contorts into a look of anger. “Why should I trust _ you _?!” Adrien yelled Alya looked shocked that Adrien had raised his voice. He never yelled. “Where’s YOUR proof? Did you verify YOUR sources? A good reporter always checks her sources, or did you forget?” Adrien says bitterly. Nino shook his head at Alya. Adrien turned on his heel and left the two of them alone. 

“I’ve known Marinette since we were kids. She never acts like that without a reason. Alya, if you can’t realize that, maybe we shouldn’t be together.” Nino whispered the last part. He went after Adrien. Alya began crying and Lila was there to comfort her. She said Marinette was lying and she managed to convince Adrien that Lila was the one lying. 

Nino chased down Adrien who was pissed, to say the least. Adrien was confused by these feelings of anger but then his confusion turned to realization. Alya claimed to Marinette’s best friend, yet here she was calling Marinette jealous and in essence a liar. “Let’s just calm down, dude.” Nino’s voice spoke calmly. 

“She’s our everyday ladybug Nino! And everyone is turning their backs on her! Because everyone in our class is stupid! How can they say that Marinette is our everyday ladybug but as soon as someone we barely know comes strolling on in, they instantly side with her?! They’re calling Marinette a jealous, untrustworthy liar!” Adrien yelled, hot and angry tears running down his face. Why- Why was he crying? He had no reason to cry, he wasn’t the one who was hurt. Nino hugged Adrien. 

“Dude, that wasn’t ever said,” Nino spoke gently. 

“But it was implied!” Adrien yelled. 

“And you’re right. I broke up with Alya. You made sense, Marinette would never act like that without reason. She would need a reason to act like that. She has a reason, plus Marinette would never lie. She would have no reason to lie and it would be entirely hypocritical since she hates liars.” Nino reasoned, tears crowding behind his glasses, hurt and upset by the fact his own (ex) girlfriend wouldn’t believe her best friend. The two of them walked to Dupain-Cheng Patissier and Boulangerie, greeted by Tom and Sabine. 

Both parents made note of how upset both boys were. Marinette saw this too and hugged the two of them. “At least Nino believes us.” Marinette offers with a smile. Adrien just hugs Marinette and apologizes. He doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for but Marinette seems to understand. 

She offers for Nino to join the hug. All 3 teens just hug it out. Sabine takes this moment to phone Mme. Lahiffe and Mlle. Sancoeur informing them something has happened and she suspects the three of them may want to discuss it. 

Sabine is correct in her suspicion. All three of them tell their respective parent or guardian what happened with Lila. Nathalie seems upset by this. She agrees to tell M. Agreste right away. Sabine and Tom look struck and in complete disbelief. Who would hurt their daughter so terribly? Why would they do something so awful? Sabine looks angry and devastated. Mme. Lahiffe’s temper flares and she fixes her Shayla. 

Mlle.Sancoeur, Mme. Lahiffe and Mme.Cheng all walk to the school, tempers hot and vindication hotter. They walked in a way that would only be described as a walk to kill Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves. People moved out of their way. 

The three women walked into Francois DuPont like they owned the bitch. They went straight up to M. Damocles’s office and told him, their children would be pulled out of school immediately. Damocles faltered, why were they pulling their children? That's what he had wanted to ask, but fear prevented him from doing so. Damocles simply nodded and readied the paperwork. 

The women chatted amongst themselves, asking how their days were so far and how life was going. They also chatted about how cruel Lila Rossi was. Damocles didn't bother adding input into their conversation. He finished the paperwork and handed them their respective packets. They thanked him curtly and Sabine wasn't done yet. She went to Marinette's old classroom and smiled as Bustier allowed her in. Sabine radiated kindness but her smile was plastered on. 

"Attention, you all lose your friends and family discount from the bakery, pay in full or don't come to our shop anymore. Good day." Sabine exited curtly. Mme.Lahiffe glared daggers at Alya, the girl who chose someone over her boyfriend and best friend. Nathalie and Sabine looked at the class with disdain. All hell broke loose afterward. Who the hell did she think was? 

The three left complete chaos in their wake. They walked back to the Boulangerie and Patisserie the same way they walked to the school like they were going to kill Ladybug and Chat Noir. Or on a mission to kill God. People moved out of their way, some looking afraid 

Adrien went home with Nathalie and Gorilla and quickly made a powerpoint about the school he wanted to attend with Nino and Marinette. He wanted to attend Collège Voltaire. It would bleed into Lycée Voltaire. It was very well known and offered an education better than Francois DuPont. It offered Fencing, Soccer, Rugby, Tennis, and Cycling. All of which had been nothing short of exceptional.

The school also offered an extensive and widely respected music program and offered Chinese as a language option to take. Adrien then took it upon himself to make another powerpoint detailing why Marinette and Nino come with him as well. He concludes that powerpoint with two things: One, Marinette should be considered for an internship and is worthy of one and Two, Nino is someone up and coming in cinematography and photography and could be useful as someone to help on photoshoots and provide younger insight. 

Gabriel is impressed by Adrien’s newfound focus towards his extracurriculars and agrees to sponsor Marinette and Nino on the condition that Marinette and Nino are to come to photoshoots and if need be, occasionally model with Adrien. By Friday, all issues are taken care of and the three of them are successfully transferred to Voltaire. Gabriel buys the 3 of them new cell phones with new numbers. 

In Marinette’s phone her only contacts are Gabriel, Nathalie, Gorilla, Adrien, Nino, her parents, and Master Fu. 

In Nino’s phone his contacts are Gabriel, Nathalie, Gorilla, Adrien, Marinette, and his Mother. 

In Adrien’s phone his contacts are Gabriel, Nathalie, Gorilla, Nino, Marinette, and Kagami. Later on, albeit mysteriously, Marinette’s parents and Nino’s mom end up in his contacts. 

Monday rolls around and the three of them ready themselves for the new private school. Gorilla picks the three of them up and Marinette provides breakfast for the 4 of them in the car, handing a croissant to Gorilla along with a cup of coffee while she has tea for the three of them in the back. Gorilla makes a noise of thanks towards Marinette. Both boys manage a thank you between their bites of breakfast. 

The three of them arrive donned in their uniforms. The boys wearing the same navy blue blazer with a white undershirt beneath and a green plaid tie. Their pants are the same navy blue and they’re wearing the same black dress shoes. 

Marinette is wearing the same green plaid as a skirt with knee-high navy blue socks and black mary jane shoes. She wears the same navy blazer and a white undershirt and a black bow tied loosely around the collar of the white shirt. Her hair is pulled into twin buns. This earns her a look of interest from both boys. 

“Whoa Mari digging the new hairstyle!” Nino smiles 

“What prompted this change Marinette?” Adrien asks curiously. 

“My pigtails just didn’t feel right for this anymore. Plus they’re cute!” Marinette chirps happily. 

They head inside to meet with the principal, Mlle. D’Arce, who wore a genuine smile. “Welcome to Voltaire! We’re so glad you joined us at our academy!” Mlle. D’Arce said happily. Gwendolyn D’Arce had medium length red hair curled delicately at the ends. She had kind brown eyes and freckles that covered her face and neck. She wore the same blazer as the students with a sunshine yellow pantsuit underneath. 

“Allow me to guess your names!” She said with a smile. She pointed to Nino, “You’re… Nino! And that means you’re Marinette!” She laughs gently pointing to Marinette. “And everyone in Paris knows who you are Adrien! Here at Voltaire, we do our best to cater to our students' needs. So those could range from extra tutoring or working at a self-taught pace. We want our students to earn passing marks and excel in their academics.” Mlle. D’Arce says, a smile on her face still. 

She hands them their time tables, “Here’s your time tables, kids! Should you have any issues, please ask your class president Mlle. Tsurugi for assistance.” The principal hums the newest Jagged Stone song. Adrien grins upon hearing Kagami attends their new school. 

“Alright kiddos, do you have any questions for me?” Principal D’Arce asks. 

Marinette raises her hand, “What is your anti-bullying policy here ma’am?” The bluenette asks, uncertainty in her voice. Adrien and Nino wore the apprehensiveness that Marinette felt on their faces. 

Principal D’Arce stiffens. “If we learn there is bullying going on, we get both sides of the story and if it is truly abhorrent, immediate expulsion is to take place. We never did find out the reason for your transfer, and there are 30 minutes before class is to begin, perhaps there is a story to be had there.” Her brown eyes shine with curiosity and slight worry. 

She leads the three students upstairs to her office and they sit at a table in the corner of the office. The three tell her what had happened and why they had wanted to transfer. Principal D’Arces’ face contorts with disgust and pity.

“That’s horrible! If a teacher who worked here did that, they’d be fired immediately. Where was that girl's doctor's note if truly did have tinnitus? Plus there would be news stories about what events had transpired. Where was your friend's proof?” Gwendolyn D’Arce was disgusted and revolted. (She dedicates her entire life to the lord and savior Jesus Christ and this is the thanks she gets? She might just go climb in a dryer now.) 

Marinette starts crying because now even her new principal believes them! A school official believed them! The other three look at Marinette with worry on their faces. 

“Are you okay Sunshine?” D’Arce asked, her eyes full of compassion. 

Nino and Adrien both hug Marinette. 

Soon the tears turn into laughter that was the type of laugh that people have when they’re trying to stop crying. Marinette wipes her tears with the napkin that was given to her by Principal D’Arce. 

“Yes ma’am, I’m feeling a little better now,” Marinette answered honestly. 

The redheaded principal smiles upon hearing that. “Good, It appears class has started, come along, I’ll walk you three to your homeroom.” D’Arce takes the three students to the classroom. The three are all apprehensive and wary about this new step, a sense of dread overtaking the three of them, anxiety wrapping itself around the three of them like a snake. 

“M. Crowley, here are your newest students. Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Nino Lahiffe. Students, please listen, in this school, Adrien is not some model. He is a student just like the rest of you and it’s expected you treat him as such.” D’Arce said. 

The principal was met with a chorus of “Yes ma’am” from the students in the class. The seating was in tables of four. Kagami sat by herself, so the three of them joined her at her table. Marinette waved awkwardly at Kagami. 

“Tsurugi-san, please forgive how rude I was to you before. I’m sorry for how I treated you before.” Marinette said, head bowed in apology. She felt horribly for how she treated Kagami. “Lift your head, Marinette. I forgive you. Adrien had told me happened at your old school, I’m sorry that happened to all three of you. Marinette, I would like to start on a new page. Hello, I’m Kagami Tsurugi, my friends call me Kagami.” Kagami said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“Hello, Kagami, My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My friends call me Mari.” Marinette said with a small smile.

A new voice cut in, “Hello Kagami and Mari, I’m Monsieur Crowley and I teach Philosophy. Let’s get a wiggle on, shall we?” The redheaded professor says amusedly. 

Marinette squeaks out an apology, and M. Crowley laughs at that. “Relax, I’m not mad! Just don’t let it become a problem okay? I wouldn’t want to move anyone’s seats.” The class groaned in unison. No one wanted that, simply because he once moved people's seats to be by people who didn’t get along or didn’t talk all that well.

Suddenly a small and chubby man with a mess of platinum blond hair in blue and beige wearing a tartan bow tie comes rushing in. “Crowley! Oh, it’s dreadful! One of my books fell apart and I can’t fix it! Would you happen to have an extra copy of ‘Titus Andronicus’?” The blond-haired, blue-eyed man looked a mess. 

“Angel, I’m busy currently, but if you really must know, yes I do have an extra copy. Shelf by Kagami and Mari, it’s on the 4th shelf from the bottom. Should be on the left-hand side. I’ll pop on by later to see what can be salvaged.” Crowley sighed, looking at the other professor adoringly. 

“Oh, new students! Hello there! I’m Monsieur Azira Fell or simply M. Fell. I teach Shakespearean literature! I hope I'll be seeing at least one of you in my class! I do apologize for interrupting your lesson! It’s all tickety-boo currently. Aha! There it is! Thank you, My Dear! I’ll be seeing you for lunch!” M. Fell says retreating with the newer copy of Titus Andronicus. 

The look of adoration fell once he heard ‘tickety-boo’ leave M. Fells's mouth. “Tickety-boo? Angel no one says that!” M. Crowley called out after M. Fell. The three newcomers are still processing everything that just happened. 

Crowley sighed and smoothed his all-black ensemble and adjusted his sunglasses. “Let’s begin. Yesterday we discussed Plato...” The lesson started and the three students were still wary by all the attention that came with being the new kids. Marinette began writing down things they were instructed to write down and then her mind began to wander. She wondered if anyone was missing Nino and Adrien.

After a while, the bell had rung and the next class was soon to begin. The 3 of them had the same schedule per Gabriel's request. It would make it easier if all 3 were needed for photoshoots. The 3 packed up their stuff and Marinette walked between the two of them holding their hands. Because she didn’t want to get lost. 

Their next class was Chinese with Mlle. Soleil. It was self-paced and while Adrien excelled, Nino and Marinette struggled. They were very glad she was informed beforehand and was eager to help the two students. 

The class comes and goes like the tide being pulled by the moon and soon enough they’re onto Shakespearean Lit with the funny teacher from earlier. Adrien is surprised to see Wayhem there. He never spoke about where he went to school when they emailed. 

Wayhem saved the three newbies seats and thus began Shakespearean lit. Marinette noted a Tumblr post on the wall in a frame that had “Willy Shakes” in the text. He also had a poster of Shakespearean insults. Marinette likes that one a lot. The three very quickly realized M. Fell greatly loved Shakespeare and that the job chose him. Marinette had a newfound appreciation for Shakespearean literature and it quickly became her favorite class. 

After Shakespearean Lit came Maths class. Adrien was excited for Maths while Marinette and Nino were admittedly not. After Maths came lunch and Gorilla picked the three up and they went to dine at La Palette for lunch. 

They had a 1 hour lunch period and took it in stride, adoring the food they ate. Adrien paid for the meal and tomorrow Nino was paying because Adrien was nice and as much as Nino and Marinette enjoyed the expensive food, they felt bad for him covering their meals. On Wednesday, Marinette was making the three of them lunch she decided. 

Marinette took it upon herself to chat with Gorilla and discovered they both loved old superheroes. Adrien smiled at the scene, Marinette's kindness knew no bounds. She learned that his name was Gustav Piccard but he didn’t mind the nickname given to him. 30 minutes before classes began, the 3 got into the car and headed back to Voltaire. 

Nino smiles at the two of them, looking adoringly at this scene. Gorilla smirked to himself and knows he’s winning the bet with Nathalie. Those 50 euros were as good as his. The two made the bet that the three kids had feelings for each other and that one of them would realize it by the end of the school year. Nathalie had her money on Marinette but Gorilla had his money on Nino. Adrien, for a lack of better words, was denser than osmium. 


	2. Deuteronomy 31:8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's consistent chapter length?

Meanwhile at the school, Mlle. D’Arce was holding a meeting with the 3 new students' teachers. She was filling them in on the situation and why they transferred. Crowley wonders aloud how long he could go to prison for killing a child. Azira only smacks Crowley’s arm in response. 

“Anthony, I share the same opinion, however, these three are a higher risk to be subject to feeling lonely or stressed or have their grades slip. I’m asking you 7 to keep an eye on them.” D’Arce says, worry creasing in her brow. 

“So we’re to be like guardian angels, is that correct?” Azira asks, looks a bit pleased with the suggestion. “Yes, like guardian angels in that sense. Just keep an eye on them. None of our students have been Akumatized during school hours and I would like to keep it that way.” D’Arce smiles, albeit a bit eerily now. 

The faculty and teachers jokingly called her God because that’s what her initials spelled out. Gwendolyn Ophelia D’Arce. Also, she could probably wipe out all of Paris if pissed enough. 

“God, what are you planning?” M. Morningstar asks, looking up finally from the assignments he was grading from the three’s maths class. “Why M. Satan, me? Planning something? I would never! But it wouldn’t be my fault if something got slipped to the police that a child of an ambassador was using government money to go and travel without permission or a parent present.” D’Arce grins almost ferally. 

“And you call me Satan.” M. Morningstar remarks, a teasing lilt to his voice a smirk adorning his facial features. D’Arce only winks in response. Mx. Voler rolls their eyes at this. Crowley shares their sentiments and joins them in rolling his eyes too. M. Fell laughs a bit as M. Ange stares at Mx. Voler with moon eyes and a look of adoration. Mlle. Vieux laughs at this while Mlle. Soleil only snorts a little at their game of chicken. The bell snapped all of the teachers out of their idle chatter.

Mx. Voler grabs the coffee pot and takes it with them, no one comments on it. They start preparing the materials for chemistry and hum to themselves. Mx. Voler wonders about these three newbies. They would evaluate these three themselves and see how they are in class. They are surprised to see the three in-class already, sitting and talking quietly. 

They note how soft the girl looks when talking to the two of them. They also note how quickly the three stop talking upon seeing them enter the class. Their arms are very full but that’s beside the point. They decided to test the three and thus begins a game. The girl quickly gets up and walks over. “Pardon me, would you like help Professor?” The bluenette asks politely. 

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind grabbing the papers? Please put 4 on each table and would your friends please help you?” They ask, soft blue eyes staring at the other two boys. “Tell me, what are your names?” They ask. 

The girl smiles while taking the papers. “I’m Marinette!” 

The blond gives a wave while taking ⅓ of the stack of papers. “I’m Adrien.” 

The Moroccan boy gives a two-finger salute. “Nino, nice to meet ya teach.” he takes the last 1⁄3 of the pile from the girl. 

“I’m Mx. Voler. Welcome to Chemistry. Today we’re doing an experiment. You three, however, are studying up on lab safety. I’m aware you’ve done it at your other school but it doesn’t transfer with your grades. So, sorry to announce but you’re doing that over again.” They explain with a nonchalant wave of their hand. 

Marinette hands them 3 papers. “Here then! This way you’ll have extras!” The bluenette gives a smile. Mx. Voler very quickly decided that these three would need to be protected at all costs. "Thank you kindly. So, François DuPont huh?" Mx. Voler asks casually. 

"Yeah. More or less it was a shit show." Nino comments quickly realizing his slip up. "Sorry teach! It won't happen again." Nino said anxiously. He didn't seem to be anxious about the teachers' reaction but rather his classmates. This was interesting. 

Nino only thinks of Alya hitting him for cursing and being stupid. He's anticipating Marinette or Adrien would hit him. But it isn't the case. Marinette's cheeks are puffed out and Adrien snorts aloud. Marinette points a finger at him and in the silliest of voices says, "Watch your profanity!" This gets another snort out of Adrien. 

"Yes, please do be mindful of your profanity. But I do agree, that fucking excuse of a collége is indeed, a shit show." Mx. Voler says, a mischievous grin on their face. "Oh, by the way, you three didn't have to do all that. I used to not have a class period this period. But now I do. You're the smallest class to date. But you still are doing the lab safety course." Mx. Voler laughs at their expressions. 

The three had been had. They liked this teacher immediately. “Not cool Teach!” Nino bemoaned. Marinette puffed her cheeks out in faux anger. “Not funny! Not funny not funny!” Marinette protested.

In another timeline, this would’ve been said at a wax museum while babysitting Manon after a moment that left everyone with second-hand embarrassment. 

Mx. Voler prepared to comfort the girl before realizing she was stifling a laugh. They’d been Had. By a 14-year-old girl. Adrien had to laugh at this. “Rude.” Adrien snickers. 

Mx. Voler gives a grin. “Thanks though for setting up for the next class. I appreciated it. Between us 4, I’m not giving 3 students homework if they’re the only ones in the class period. Consider it a grace period to catch up on any other homework or do homework from previous classes after our labs or classwork.” Mx. Voler smirks at how the 3 smile giddily at this new arrangement. 

“You’re my new favorite teacher, Professor Voler. Oh! What are your pronouns?” Marinette asks. 

“They and Them. Mx. Voler. It’s an American Honorific.” Mx. Voler notes. 

“Ah! I wasn’t sure! I couldn’t tell. Sorry if that seems rude!” Marinette scrambles for words. They make note she’s very skittish and anxious. All three seem to be guarded. Like they’re trying to not get hurt. It’s sad in that respect. These students were nothing but kind. 

Mx. Voler handed them their study guides for Lab Safety. Soon enough the class was over and the three wilted because this meant a big class again with new people they couldn’t trust. Mx. Voler noticed this. They texted M. Ange. 

**From delta airlines <3**

**hey dipshit, new students are looking anxious. don't fuck it up. **

**From handsome bastard**

**I would never! I’ll be nice. **

Mx. Voler rolled their eyes at this. “Alright, I’ll see you three tomorrow. Good luck.” The three bid a farewell. Mx. Voler groaned and went to brew a new pot of coffee. The three arrived to their next class period, Phys. Ed with M. Ange. 

“Ah, hello! I’m M. Ange and welcome to physical education! Today we’re running a kilometer and a half. Here’s your gym clothing, dress out. You have half an hour to finish running it.” M. Ange said with a smile. The three smirked inwardly. 

They could run that in 5 minutes. After they dressed out they did the pre-cursory stretching and then everyone lined up to start running. At that moment, there was no Adrien, Nino, or Marinette. Only Carapace, Chat Noir and Ladybug. M. Ange blew the whistle and the three bolted. Four laps around the gymnasium in 30 minutes. Everyone was amazed at how fast they could run. 

Ange looked at the three in shock and amusement. 5 minutes and 12… 13… 14… seconds later the three finished the kilometer and a half run. M. Ange was impressed. No one had finished in 5 minutes ever. M. Ange was in awe by this. “How far can you three run before you get tired?” M. Ange asks, curious and excited now. 

Marinette shrugs, “I ran from my house to the Champs-Elysees to the Arc de Triomphe. I was exhausted after that.” Marinette hums in thought. 

“I think the farthest I’ve run is from the Eiffel Tower to Sacre-Coeur,” Nino said trying to remember correctly. 

“I’ve run from my house to Pere Lachaise to the Eiffel Tower and back home. It took about 3 ish hours and I was really tired after that.” Adrien smiled. 

Ange blinked in shock. These three had remarkable stamina. No wonder these three ran the kilometer and a half in 5 minutes. 

**To delta airlines <3**

**Hey, the three newbies ran the kilometer and a half in 5 minutes!**

**To handsome bastard**

**Shit. **

**To delta airlines <3 **

**You used proper grammar! There’s hope for you yet! **

**To handsome bastard**

**lmao, u thot ur funny absolutely hilarious im in stitches **

**To delta airlines <3**

**I spoke too soon.**

** To handsome bastard**

**correct. **

The three students sat on the side talking animatedly to each other. A few of the other students scoffed at this. Did those three think they were too good for everyone else? They were so closed off from everyone else. Except for Tsurugi and Wayhem but other than that? Those three were like Bastille in 1793. Closed. 

Marinette, Nino, and Adrien were all talking about playing UMS III at Marinette’s after school if Adrien’s father allowed it. Some kids approached the three. The blonde-haired girl went first. 

“Hello! I don’t think we’ve met! I’m Allegra Harper! It’s very nice to meet you three! This is-” She was cut off. 

“I’m Félix Culpa. I know who the blond one is. Hello, Cousin Adrien.” Félix said monotonously. Allegra groaned at this. 

“Sorry, he’s a little hostile. Don’t let him scare you though!” a boy with blue eyes says. “Pardon for not introducing myself sooner, I’m Claude St. Pierre, but you 3 can call me M. Right~” He purred, giving a flirtatious wink. 

Another boy wearing green sneakers puts a hand on Claude’s shoulder. “Reel it in buddy. Reel it in. Sorry about him, he’s a disaster bi. I’m Allan Montgomery, pleased to meet you three!” Allan chirped happily. 

Nino, Adrien, and Marinette smiled anxiously. This was new and scary. New and scary were not a good combination for those three. 

The three shied away anxiously, unsure if they could trust the 4. "Look, no offense but we don't really trust anyone now. Not after what happened at our last school." Marinette starts slowly and cautiously, taking a deep breath she continues, "It's nothing personal, but right now, we would just like some space. Sorry if this upsets you.” Marinette said in a small voice. 

Félix hummed and began to speak. “I respect your wishes. We will respect your wishes but I have a small query for you, Adrien. Why didn’t Uncle Gabriel mention anything about you switching to my school?” Félix asks. 

“Because Uncle Sandalaphon and him haven’t spoken in 10 years?” Adrien says this like he’s stating the obvious. Felix sighs at this. “My father was only worried about how your father's choices would impact your life. Uncle Gabriel reacted badly.” Félix says in a curt tone. 

Adrien blinked at this new information. “Father said… Father told us Uncle Sandalaphon insulted our family and said our families were no longer on speaking terms.” Adrien knew Felix was never one to lie. So his father had to have lied to them. Adrien was hurt and upset by this and he bolted to the bathroom. 

Adrien very quickly decided that lies do hurt people. He hadn’t seen Felix in 10 years and he was virtually unchanged. He just got older and his voice dropped. Everything else about his cousin remained the same. 

Nino smiled politely and excused himself to go after Adrien. Nino found Adrien in a stall sniffling as he was upset with what he just learned. Nino smiled sadly and gently rapped his knuckles on the stall door. 

“Hey, dude, you in there?” Nino asks knowing the answer already. 

“No. Adrien isn’t here right now… Leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeep.” Adrien said, sounding watery. 

“Hey Adrien, Nino here. Text me when you get this but I just wanted to check in on my friend because I know it sucks when you find out you’ve been lied to and it’s damaged your relationship. Mari and I are here when you’re ready to talk about it. Love ya dude.” Nino says with a smile in his voice. 

Adrien opened up the stall door and hugged Nino. Adrien cried into Nino’s shoulder. They eventually left the bathroom and sat back with Marinette on the sidelines. Marinette rubbed Adrien's back while he continued to cry softly. Marinette hums while recalling the earlier conversation. 

_ “Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” Marinette remarked dryly. Félix blinked at that and the other 3 wonder what the hell just happened. _

_ Félix noted, Adrien remained virtually unchanged. He still looked like Aunt Emelie in more ways than one and he was still caring and kind. He seemed a little more withdrawn but that was to be expected from his father's choice. _

_ “What just happened?” Allegra finally asked. _

_ “Adrien is learning that people who tell lies can hurt and damage relationships and that lies do affect people, even the little ones.” Marinette sighs while standing up and brushes off her shorts. _

_ Félix lets out an undignified snort at that. Marinette quirks an eye-brow towards Félix. _

_ “Uncle Gabriel was never one to teach Adrien life lessons. Aunt Emilie was the one always teaching Adrien. She’s why he is so compassionate and a bit of a pushover.” Félix says, his face looking bitter at the memory of his Aunt Emilie. _

_ “So she’s the reason Adrien is complacent in any sort of conflict? It makes me wonder what type of man Gabriel Agreste is behind closed doors with his wife. Considering no one has seen her in 3 years.” Marinette chewed on her lower lip in thought. _

_ “That’s a good question, Mlle…?” Félix started. _

_ “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette replied with a smile that seemed anxious and strained, drumming her fingers on her thighs nervously. _

_ Félix hummed and made a mental note of her name. “What is your other friends' name?” the grey-clad boy asks curiously and not unkindly. But it still leaves Marinette on edge. _

_ “Nino Lahiffe.” She answers shortly, anxiety clawing at her chest because those two should be back by n o w. _

_ Félix stared at Marinette curiously. Did she have separation anxiety? He shrugged the thought away. “I do believe I see Adrien and Nino. Adieu, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” Félix gave a nonchalant wave of his hand and walked off with the other 3 students. Félix was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend Bridgette Fournier-Mun. Marinette reminded him of her a little bit. _

Soon, M. Ange gave them 10 minutes to change out and the three set out to their final class of the day. French History with Mlle. Vieux. The class was pretty boring but they didn’t mind it at all. They learned their teacher, Mlle. Vieux was named Michael after her parents were expecting a boy and thought it was a little silly, but a cool name none-the-less. 


	3. Matthew 14:13-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, what's a consistent chapter length?

Class ended and out in front of the school stood Chloe and Alya looking pissed. Gustav wasn’t there yet and the three looked panicked when they saw them from the glass doors. The three bolted walked away very quickly from that and sat in the main area on one of the benches. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Mlle. D’Arce. She approached the kids with a smile. “Hey, kiddos! How was your first day at Voltaire?” She asked. 

“It was amazing!” Adrien beamed happily. 

“I loved it!” Marinette grinned. 

“It was so much better than our old school!” Nino exclaimed happily. 

“Okay, so we have a rule that all students must wait outside to be picked up. I totally forgot to tell you three today.” D’Arce said with another gentle smile. The three shifted uncomfortably. 

“Some old classmates of ours are outside… we don’t want to cause a fight on Campus.” Nino said looking very uncomfortable. 

D’Arce made a noise of understanding. Marinette swore she saw murder in her eyes for a quick moment. 

“Come along then. I’ll wait outside with you until your driver comes to pick you three up.” The three noted she was much nicer than M. Damocles and actually cared for her students. What a concept. They started out and D’Arce sent out a text message. 

**God is a woman**

**We have a situation. The three newbies old classmates are outside and the sweet kids are worried about an argument starting on campus. I need two other teachers to come out and wait w/ me. **

**Serpent of Eden**

**Angel and I are otw rn. Be there in 5. **

**God is a woman**

**Thank you <3 **

**Satan**

**Omw 2. **

**God is a woman**

**<3 <3 <3**

**Delta Airlines **

**Coming. **

**Archangel Fucking Gabriel**

**Heading out now. >:) **

**Delta Airlines**

** btw I'm starting a betting pool on if those three get together. Crowley has 80 euros on 5 months. **

**The Sun **

**I’m coming :-] and 90 euros on 3 months. **

**History has its eyes on you**

**Already outside and 100 euros on 7 months. **

**God is a woman **

**20 euros on 4 months**

**Satan**

**6.66 euros on 2 months. **

**Serpent of Eden**

**Angel put 10 euros on a year. **

**Archangel Fucking Gabriel**

**45 euros on 8 months. **

D’Arce snorts at their little betting pool but smiles at the little army of teachers amassed outside. She sees the two girls in question. They stand out amidst a sea of navy blue blazers. She walks her three new charges to the small group of teachers while she walks over to the girls in yellow and orange. 

“Hello! I’m the principal of this campus! Can I help you?” She asks with a very strained smile. She was going to smile before she punched the two of them. 

The blond girl spoke up in a nasally and honestly bitchy tone of voice. “Where is Adrien Agreste, Nino Lahiffe and Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” She demands and says Marinette's name like its poison. 

“What is your relationship to those three? I can’t allow any violence or arguments on this campus, because unlike your school, none of our students have been akumatized during school hours or on campus!” She says in a very strained tone of voice indicating she was losing her patience now. 

Alya and Chloe glared at the woman. “Hey, I think I know where those three traitors are. Behind the wall of teachers.” Alya said bitterly. 

D’Arce finally dropped her smile and looked down on the two girls. “If you attempt to harm my students, I will call your school and your parents. I will call your teachers and I will call your miserable excuse of a principal. Your other friend can come out of hiding too. Attempting to sneak onto my campus will result in a call to the police and the Embassy, Mlle. Rossi.” D’Arce said coldly and viciously. 

The Italian girl paled and stood with Alya and Chloe. “How did you know?” She asked. 

“I’m God. I know everything. Also, you shouldn’t hide in the shrubbery that makes noise on a still day.” She says evenly and icily. 

Lila stared at the principal with a challenging expression. “How do you know it wasn’t another student?” The Italian counters. 

“Because my students don’t walk on the grass especially when there’s a sign that says to keep off the grass otherwise they get detention and have to mop the entire school every day for a month.” She says. Alya noted M. Morningstar walks over to D’Arce. 

“Mlle. God, we have a problem. The three of them are beginning to panic and Marinette can’t breathe which is worsening Adrien and Nino’s anxiety. I’ll handle this.” He whispers into her ear. She nods and walks off to the wall of teachers. 

Morningstar looked at the three girls. He glares at them. “Leave. You’ve caused enough problems. If you ever step foot back on this campus, she will make your life hell with a smile on her face.” He glares. The three terrors of girls glare up at him. The girl with ombre hair speaks up. 

“Well fine! I’ll say it from here! Adrien, Nino, and Marinette you three are cowards switching schools! After you threatened Lila in the bathroom and kissed MY boyfriend and lied to Adrien and having Adrien be dumb enough to believe you Marinette you think you get to escape from your mess? Enjoy having all of Paris hate you!” Alya screamed but she wasn’t finished. 

“Nino you broke my heart in front of the WHOLE fucking school! You cheated on me with a bully and transferred with Marinette to avoid your problems too! You coward! I hope you’re happy with a bully and a liar!” Alya yelled, tears spilling. 

“Adrien you’re just a sheep! You KNEW Marinette was lying and did nothing because you don’t want to lose your best friend so you just agreed to shut up about it and transferred with them so you wouldn’t have to help with their mess, huh? You three are nothing but liars, cheaters, and COWARDS! I hope you three are happy alone with all of Paris now hating you!” Alya shouted, her throat raw. 

Meanwhile, those three were spiraling into uneasiness and anxiety. Marinette was now having a full-blown panic attack and this caused the two boys own panic to worsen. Marinette couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? Oh, mon Dieu was she going to die? This was it for her. She was going to die hated and alone while her body and soul disconnected. 

She’d never get to have a hamster or 3 kids with Nino and Adri- Wait. Nino? Why was Nino now part of that vision? Oh no she had a crush on Nino now too. And after she’d already rejected him? This was horrible. She was a terrible horrible person and no one was ever going to want her and she was going to either be alone in a box or prison. 

  


She sat on the ground not being able to breathe while dread and fear washed over her like hot and cold water being dumped on her body. Help help help help help hel- Someone was talking to her. They sounded familiar, M. Fell maybe? She didn’t know. She was listening to their voice though. 

They told her to copy their breathing. So she did. Her chest stopped hurting and the world stopped spinning. She could breathe again. They were telling her it was okay and they were going to touch her shoulder now. She could only nod along feebly. The weight helped ground her now. Her soul wasn’t detaching from her body. 

Adrien and Nino were calming down now too. Mari was okay. M. Crowley was helping her calm down. Nathalie and Gorilla pulled up finally and Nathalie stepped out. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” The secretary asks alarmed. 

Principal D’Arce smiles awkwardly. “Unfortunately it appears some old classmates of theirs found out where they now attend and came to harass them, causing the three of them to become anxious and right now one of our teachers is helping Mlle. Dupain-Cheng come down from an anxiety attack. This caused M. Agreste and M. Lahiffe to panic and before those three could spiral, M. Crowley got Mlle. Dupain-Cheng calmed down.” She explained in a very business-like manner. 

Nathalie sighs. “Thank you, it’s greatly appreciated. May I see these old classmates?” She asks, looking annoyed by the fact that this had happened. D’Arce nodded and lead her over to where the three were still having a staredown with M. Morningstar. 

“Lila Rossi, Alya Cesaire, and Chloe Bourgeois. I should’ve known that you three would try something like this. I should’ve accounted for it. No matter now.” Nathalie handed the three girls papers. 

“These are official restraining orders. Your parents will need to see them and don’t worry if you get rid of them. I’ll email the copies anyways. I should do the same with the rest of your class. As a matter of fact, what a brilliant idea.” Nathalie gained a sinister smile and turned on her heel and left. She made sure those three were in the car and left. 

The three girls blinked. What the hell just happened? They were desperately confused with what had just happened. The three girls stalk off back home throwing the restraining orders in the trash. Nathalie smirked and chuckled. 

Gwendolyn giggled. She had a call to make to Morrigan Damocles. He allowed harm to come upon her students inadvertently so now it was time to inform him of what had happened. This would be interesting, to say the least.

The drive home for the three students was quiet. Nathalie smiled as the two boys hugged Marinette. Eventually, Nathalie had to break the silence. “Marinette, Nino. I have permission from your mothers for you to do your homework at the Mansion. But seeing as it is your first day, I don’t believe you three have any homework so you are allowed to hang out with Adrien for the rest of the afternoon. Do you wish to stay for dinner? I’m making Boeuf Bourguignon.” she asks. 

The look on Adrien’s face says it all. “You guys have to stay! Nathalie rarely cooks! But her food is so good!” Adrien, the sunshine puppy’s face says it all. Marinette and Nino grin. “We’d love to stay for dinner Nathalie!” Marinette beams. Nathalie returns a soft smile. 

“I rarely cook because your father rarely eats with you, Adrien. Tonight he’s promised to eat with you. I will even shut down his computer if he doesn’t join you and your friends for dinner.” Adrien’s heart soared, his father was eating dinner with him and his friends! Then the smile fell. He remembered earlier in the day. His dad lied about Félix and Sandalaphon. 

They arrived home and Adrien was still thinking and went upstairs with his friends. Nino trailed behind, looking at the two like they'd built the sun for him in their toolshed. Nathalie scowled as Gustav grinned at Nathalie. “Oh shush. I know what you’re going to say. I’m still hoping Marinette will realize her feelings first.” 

“Are you sure? I have all hope for my son to realize he has feelings for the two. Nathalie, I’m placing 50 euros on Adrien realizing he loves the two,” Gabriel says with a simper smile. Nathalie has to physically restrain herself for snorting. Gorilla makes a noise that sounds like snickering but is mistaken for a noise of acceptance. 

“Sir, with all due respect, Adrien is dense. Very dense. Dense like when Emilie had a crush on you, Gabriel. He gets it from you.” Nathalie giggled. 

Gabriel lets out an undignified squawk. “Excuse you! I was not dense! I just didn’t know!” It’s a weak defense, Gabriel. A very weak defense. Nathalie and Gustav both know it’s a weak defense but they don’t say anything. They just share a smile. 

Gabriel shoots a playful glare at the two. No one, not even his son, saw this side of him much anymore. Not since Emilie… slipped into a coma. He would get those Miraculous’ if it was the death of him. Then they’d be a family again and Emilie would be there to watch their son get married to two wonderful people, even though he pretended to not like them.

For a while, Gabriel pondered and played with the idea of accepting the fact that Emilie was gone. That giving up was the best idea. He and Adrien could survive on their own without her brightness illuminating their home and perpetuating her warmth into the cold, sterile mess their home had become. He could grow to adapt to the empty half of the bed. He could pack away her clothing and personal items. That they could be okay with pictures of her. 

Gabriel had really pondered and played with it. He entertained it during the nights he spent alone, smelling her perfume. It smelled of Gardenias. But in the end, he wanted his wife back. He wanted the mother of his child back. He wanted his family back together. Nooroo had cautioned him against this. Gabriel only sighed and pinched his nose bridge in annoyance. 

Adrien needed a mother and Gabriel needed his wife. Gabriel recognized himself as a selfish man. But was he truly selfish wanting what was best for his son? Adrien and Emilie had been close. They’d always been close. His son smiled and that had been enough. He wanted his son to be safe and happy. 

Contrary to popular belief, he was constantly worrying about Adrien. When Adrien wanted to go to public school, Gabriel worried his son would be kidnapped. When Adrien’s friend Nino came over and threw a party for Adrien’s birthday, Gabriel worried someone may use it as an opportunity to harm his son. 

He knew Nino meant no harm, it was just Adrien’s birthday. A time to be celebrated and enjoyed. Not pent up like some animal in a cage. 

When his little brother Sandalaphon mentioned that modeling as a teenager would deprive Adrien of an important part of his life, Gabriel told Sandalaphon he wasn’t making a mistake and Adrien would be an excellent model once he became a teenager. Gabriel grew anxious and lied to his family. He feared he was making the wrong decision. 

Gabriel knew that he was being selfish, yet he wanted to be even more selfish. He felt guilty because of how selfish he was being. He sighed and got back to work designing. This was getting too emotional for him. 

Upstairs in Adrien’s room, the three were playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III or rather, Adrien and Nino were taking turns playing against Mari to see who could beat her. So far, they were both on a losing streak. Marinette remained the champion and this caused her to giggle. The two boys were whipped. 

Nino wondered if he felt this way while he was dating Alya. Like his heart was going to explode? He can’t recall that happening. He decides to keep it to himself. He wonders if Adrien and Marinette experience these feelings too. Probably not. They’re just good friends and he wouldn’t want to jeopardize their friendship. Nino you idiot. 

Marinette starts laughing and that snaps Nino out of his thoughts. He sees Adrien tickling the bluenette. 

“Surrender! I am the tickle-monster! Stop winning at UMS III or I’ll tickle you even more!” Adrien says teasingly. 

Marinette lets out a shrill giggle “No! Never! Nino!!! Save me!” Marinette says laughing even harder, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. 

“I dunno Dudette. I think he got me too!” Nino grins lopsidedly Marinette laughs even more, with two boys tickling her. 

Adrien and Nino are relentless in their ‘attack’. Marinette eventually laughs so hard she snorts. The three eventually collapse into a pile, laughing. 

“You two are so mean!” Marinette giggles. 

“You’re too good at playing UMS III Mari!” Nino says booping her nose. _ Shit, why did he do that? _

Adrien laughs again. “I wanted something I could win at once Marinette!” Adrien fucking beams and Nino feels his heart flutter. Definitely not good. Was he coming down with something? He had to be coming down with something because these were not normal feelings. 

These feelings shouldn’t be happening. Why was he a mess? He decided to push his feelings to the side and ignore them altogether because he refused to accept these feelings. Because these aren’t his feelings. His heart just thinks they are and no matter how cute Adrien and Marinette are, these feelings weren’t his and that’s the tea. 

Nino groaned internally at his thoughts. He just focussed on those two. He was soft for the two of them and he knew that much. The three played a word association game until Nathalie came and got them for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh. I don't know what happened with the formatting. I will fix it tomorrow on my laptop when I am significantly less tired.


	4. Matthew 18:12-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Gabriel Agreste! :) No drama to be found here! None! The stuff in italics is the article just so y'all don't get confused uwu

Marinette, Adrien, and Nino sat down at the table. Marinette folded her palms together and offered the meal to Buddha, Dharma, Sangha and every living being Dharma realms. Nino quietly prayed to Allah for the meal and thanked him for the meal. Adrien cocked his head curiously. He waited until they were done before he asked. 

“You two did that before lunch too. Why do you do that?” Adrien asked, hoping it didn’t come off as rude. The two looked at him like he was the greatest thing in the universe. Nino spoke up. 

“Well, we’re praying before we eat. Marinette was praying to Buddha and I was praying to Allah. It’s a traditional thing. Normally as a thanks for the food and bless those who aren’t as fortunate to be able to have food three times a day.” Nino explained. Adrien nodded in understanding. 

“Father and I don’t pray before we eat.” Adrien noted. 

Marinette giggles. “Well not everyone does and that’s okay.” She says. 

Gabriel comes downstairs 15 minutes later being pulled by the wrist. “You’re not disappointing your son again Gabriel. Your work can wait until tomorrow.” Nathalie hisses quietly. Gabriel shoots her a half-hearted glare. 

“Ah. Hello son.” Gabriel said awkwardly. 

Marinette and Nino glare at the designer. Gabriel winces internally. 

“Hello, Father.” Adrien says happily. It wasn’t devoid of emotion like it usually was. 

“Hello, M. Lahiffe and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” M. Agreste says albeit a bit awkwardly. 

“You’re 15 minutes late to dinner.” Marinette says dead-pan. Gabriel blinks at this, not sure what to make of what she just said. Adrien blanches. 

“Mari it’s not that big of a deal. I’m just happy he’s here.” Adrien whispers. 

“It doesn’t matter dude. Dinner was at 7:15, not 7:30. Next time he can be down here when the food is still hot.” Nino says annoyed. Gabriel sighed. 

“They’re right. I’m sorry Adrien. Next time I’ll be more mindful of the time. Nathalie don’t worry about reheating my plate. I’ll eat it cold.” Adrien blinked. Father apologized? What alternate timeline bullshit was this? 

The two adults and his friends stared at Adrien. “I said that out loud, didn't I?” Adrien asked, turning pink. 

“Yeah, you did Sunshine,” Nino said. 

Adrien sunk into his chair, wishing Plagg would cataclysm him right now. He swore he heard Plagg cackling. Marinette giggled a little bit. 

“So, how was your day at school?” Gabriel asked, clearing his throat. He had no idea what he was doing. He was going to ask Nathalie to schedule more dinners with his son. He figured this would help strengthen his bond with his son. He wanted to repair the damage he’d done. 

“It was good. I saw Félix at school.” Adrien said slowly. Gabriel choked on his cold dinner. That was unpleasant. 

Gabriel grimaced internally. “Oh? Did you speak with him?” Gabriel asked equally as slow. 

“Yeah. He said the craziest thing. That you lied after Uncle Sandalaphon questioned you about me modeling. Crazy, right? You wouldn’t lie to me right, Father?” Adrien’s voice was dripping with saccharin sweet malice under the guise of fake worry and concern. 

Gabriel stared at his son. “Yes, I lied. I overreacted. I’m sorry that I lied son.” Gabriel said evenly, to disguise the panic that filled him. Adrien pouted and that broke Gabriel's heart. He quickly scrounged for something to say. It felt like he was grasping at invisible straws. 

“Adrien, Please unde-” Gabriel was cut off by Adrien 

“Understand what, Father?! You didn’t understand that I lost my only friend who was my cousin because you didn’t stop and think about me not enjoying the best part of my life? You didn’t go through this as a teenager! No one kept you under lock and key! You weren’t homeschooled for a long portion of your life!” Adrien yelled.

Gabriel flinched. He deserved that. Kwami’s above he messed up badly. “Son, I would li-” Gabriel was once again cut off by Adrien. 

“Is it because I look like Mother? Is that why you hate me? Is that why you never want to see me anymore? Why we never talk face to face without scheduling a meeting like I’m just some client?” Adrien accused dangerously. 

Marinette’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Trouble was brewing and Nino could sense it. Marinette’s annoyance was palpable and Nino’s mounting frustration was becoming heavy. Adrien’s hurt and rage was the strongest. 

Gabriel slammed his hand on the table. “Adrien Sebastian Agreste! I would like to get a word in! Jesus Christ on a cross of Gucci’s failed products!” The distressed designer yelled, Gabriel looked like he was blending in with the seat and two little sections of his hair stood up like antennae. He was a Stressed Moth™. 

Silence befell the table in short order. “Adrien look. What I did was wrong. I reacted poorly to him and I shouldn’t have reacted like I did. I am a very anxious man who overworks himself and panics over nothing most of the time. So please, for the love of all that is holy, Please understand I’m sorry for being a terrible father. I don’t hate you at all. You’re a lot like your mother but you’re also a lot like me. I can’t repair what I’ve done with apologies. But I would like a relationship with you again.” Gabriel said and promptly swallowed what was left of his wine. 

Adrien blinked a few times at his father. Marinette and Nino looked at him with worry and began looking for a black butterfly subtly. Gabriel looked at the two on either side of his son looking around. Gabriel laughed quietly to himself. If he akumatized every person who argued at dinner, there would be a lot of Akuma's. 

Adrien was still in shock. His father wanted to foster a relationship with him again? The blond was waiting for uproarious laughter to start. Like it was some sort of cruel joke. Was this a joke? No, father didn’t have a sense of humor. But maybe he did now? He didn’t understand anything anymore. What was happening? What on earth was happening? 

Gabriel swallowed nervously. Nathalie stared at the scene in front of her, analyzing possible outcomes. Adrien stands up and everyone is buzzing with nervous energy. What was going to come of this? No one knew. They were all watching carefully as Adrien approached Gabriel. Gabriel stood up and looked at his son. 

Adrien didn’t say anything for a moment or two before slapping his father and then hugged him. Gabriel chuckled warmly and hugged Adrien back. 

“Your mother did the same thing when I asked her to marry me. She was in complete shock and then she slapped me before saying yes.” Gabriel said gently. 

Adrien laughed a little bit. “I know. Maman always told me she was waiting for you to ask but you started it off with ‘We need to talk about us.’ Maman thought you were breaking up with her on your 5th anniversary of being together. “ Adrien said with a watery laugh. 

Gabriel snorted at that. “I was so nervous that she would say no. I had originally planned to end the speech with, ‘Will you marry this dingus?’ but she slapped me and I think my soul left my body.” Gabriel said with a chuckle. 

Marinette starts laughing. She couldn’t imagine THE Gabriel Agreste asking Emilie Agreste to marry a dingus. She could see Nino or Adrien doing that. Why… Why was she imagining the two boys? She only had a crush on Adrien, right? Right? **Right?! **

Oh, kwami above. She could barely handle a crush on Adrien! Now a crush on Adrien AND Nino?! Kwami and Buddha she was so fucked. Marinette was thinking too hard about this. Soon enough, dinner grew to a close. Nino and Marinette left, hugging their friend goodbye. 

-

Marinette was on cloud 9 when she got home. She had dinner with two amazing boys and she didn’t stumble over her words at all. That very quickly drew to a close, when she got a notification from the LadyBlog. 

**“EXPOSED! THE TRUE WOLF DISGUISED AS A SHEEP! THE DEVIL WEARS PIGTAILS!”**

Marinette felt her soul leave her body. She knew Alya was petty. But never to this extent. All of Paris read her blog! Marinette tapped the link to read on her Ladybug account. She was too scared to look at her phone, but the curiosity was killing her. 

_ Hey guys, LadyBlogger here. Today’s article isn’t Ladybug or Chat Noir related. Today, it’s something a little more personal. So as you all know, I had a best friend named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her parents are Tom and Sabine of Tom and Sabine Boulangerie and Patisserie. _

_ I thought Marinette was my best friend! We did everything together! We were practically attached at the hip. Then a new girl came to our class, Lila Rossi. Marinette wasn’t the person I thought she was. From day one, Marinette was adamant about Lila being a liar. But that’s impossible! Lila has been nothing but truthful and open with us. _

_ Truthfully, Marinette is just jealous because Lila is friends with Adrien Agreste, Marinette’s crush. _

_ BTW, Adrien, she has your schedule down pat. It’s a little creepy. _

_ It turns out, Marinette threatened Lila in the bathroom on Lila’s first day back to school from her trip to Achu. Lila said that Marinette told her that if she didn’t leave Adrien alone, she’d make Lila alone and friendless. _

Marinette couldn’t read anymore. She looked through the comment section. It was terrible. 

**AdrienAgresteSuperFan: Wat a creeper! So gross! I’m boicotting her parents business. **

**LadybugIsABabe: A real journalist listens to both sides of the story. Plus, you shouldn’t ruin her parent's business based on a personal problem. You’re destroying their livelihood. #biasedreporting**

A few comments were just clown emojis. How unoriginal. One of them was a very racially charged remark against Chinese People. That was just terrible. Marinette did agree with LadybugIsABabe though. The only person who seemingly has any common sense. Marinette turned off her phone and threw it across the room. 

-

In a large and seemingly empty mansion, grief brewed, mischief bubbled and righteous anger swept through the mansion. For a blond teen model with a god of literal destruction by his side, was seriously pissed. He was reading the ‘article’ Alya had written. It was filled with lies, slander and an oxymoron so far. He was trying to text Marinette, she must have been mortified. 

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a menace and a liar. She lied to Adrien Agreste and my Ex-boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe, telling them it was Lila who had threatened her in the bathroom and again after school. _

_ For someone who hates liars so much, she sure seems like one herself. The irony of that is truly astounding. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the one thing she allegedly hates the most: _

_ A liar. _

Adrien was seething in rage. Alya was pushing his buttons. She had no reason to say such stuff. Alya left out the part where Marinette had all of her friends' schedules written down to plan stuff out accordingly when she was acting as class president. Marinette had asked Adrien for his schedule and apologized for how invasive it had seemed. 

Alya was truly starting to act just like Lila. Manipulative and only presenting the facts she wanted to present. She didn’t care if she hurt Marinette in the process, in fact, it was most likely her goal. 

Adrien turned off his computer monitors and left his room to go on a walk around the backyard to calm down. Adrien was pissed and sat in the garden, anger taking over his features. 

-

Gabriel and Nathalie were also reading the article published on the LadyBlog. The girl was foolish enough to publish information on the heroes for Hawkmoth and Mayura. This, however, broke several laws. He could sue for defamation of character, Libel, Slander, and cyber-harassment. However, they pressed on in their reading. 

_ This isn’t it, however, on Lila’s first day back to school _ , _ Marinette threw a napkin at Lila and Lila caught the napkin with her injured wrist, putting her in more pain than she was already in. We moved Marinette to the back of the classroom because Lila had Tinnitus after saving Jagged Stones kitten and Marinette wouldn’t mind. _

_ As it turns out, Marinette did mind because then her ugly jealousy monster jumped out. _

_ Girl, all you did was stare at the back of his head anyway. _

_ I wanted to sit next to my then-boyfriend, Nino. The next day, Marinette didn’t come to lunch and she lied to Adrien telling him what I had mentioned previously. Adrien proceeded to yell at us and essentially called us sheep for ‘believing’ Lila. Nino then told me that I was blind and dumped me! _

_ Lila would have no reason to lie to me or anyone! She was being so nice to Marinette too. _

Nathalie was already on the phone with the lawyers, Gabriel’s frown deepened. Mlle. Cesaire had just made a powerful enemy in Gabriel Agreste and the girl would soon come to regret it. Gabriel and Nathalie joined Adrien in the garden. 

-

Nino looked at the article in horror. How dare Alya! She had gone too far now. The fact she was going as far as to destroy Marinette’s reputation and her parents' only source of income was horrendous. Not only that, she was spewing crap and lying to everyone who read her tabloid. Nino couldn’t turn away from the article though. 

_ The icing on the cake is Lila saw Marinette kissing Nino. The two-timing eel! _

_ Marinette to me is on the same level as Hawkmoth. Lila offered an interesting theory as well, Marinette always disappears to who knows where during an Akuma attack and re-appears moments after it’s over, usually in the same place as where the Akuma was cleansed. _

_ Could Marinette be working with Hawkmoth? _

_ It seems highly plausible and it makes the most sense for a lying snake like her. _

_ This is all purely speculation though. But I wouldn’t be surprised if it was true though. The only other theory would be that she’s Ladybug but it doesn’t seem all that plausible because unlike Marinette, Ladybug is a good person who doesn’t lie to her ‘friends.’ _

_ That’s all. Thanks so much for reading guys! LadyBlogger out! _

Nino threw his old phone in anger. How could she? How could Alya make so many baseless accusations?! Nino immediately started trying to get ahold of Marinette. Nothing was working. Nino called down to his Mama.

“Mama! Can you call Marinette’s parents? I can’t get ahold of Marinette at all. Did you see what Alya wrote?” He asked, anger struggling to be contained. 

“I did, Habibi. I will ca-” Just then, Amirah’s phone rang. It was a call from the Dupain-Chengs. Oh, how fate works in mysterious ways. Huda accepted the call on her phone.

“Funny how we were just talking about you, Sabine. Nino was just asking if I could call. He wanted to check on Marinette.” Amirah spoke evenly, there was a semblance of rage struggling to be contained. 

Sabine sighed into the receiver. “Funnily enough, we were calling to ask you if you’d heard from Marinette. She isn’t in her room or on the balcony.” 

The Chinese woman sounded miserable. Where was her daughter? Had Marinette run away? Sabine wondered if she wasn’t a good mom. Tom was out searching for Marinette hoping to find her. 

“Is Tom already out looking?” Amirah asked. 

“Yes, He’s very worried about his daughter and would do anything to protect her. We hope we can find her soon.” Sabine whispered into the receiver. Sabine began crying on the other line of the call. 

“I’ll send Abbas out too look with Tom. They’ll find her. How about you come over, hmm? This is a time best spent with company.” Amirah said with a small smile in her voice. It sounded comforting and kind. 

“I’ll be over shortly. I’ll call Mlle. Sancoeur as well.” Sabine said, her voice sounding wet. 

“Sabine, I will call. You don’t need any more worry. Just allow me to take care of everything for now, oui?” Amirah left no real room for an argument. 

“Of course, Amirah. Thank you.” Sabine uttered into the receiver. 

“See you soon.” Amirah hummed into the receiver. 

“Yes of course. See you in about 15 minutes.” Sabine whispered back. Amirah hung up the phone and not even 10 seconds later, it was ringing again. 

“Hello?” Amirah answered. 

“Hello, Mme. Lahiffe. This is Nathalie Sancoeur. We met the other day. I was calling to see if you had wanted to pursue legal action against Alya Cesaire for slander and libel charges?” She asked. 

Amirah laughed gently into the receiver. “Oh most certainly. I was just about to call you. Have you heard from Marinette? It appears she’s gone missing and Sabine’s husband, Tom was out searching for Marinette. I’ll be sending my husband out shortly as well.” 

Nathalie made a startled noise. “No, I will send M. Piccard out to search with M. Dupain and M. Lahiffe. I will be over shortly with the paperwork. Will Mme. Cheng be over as well?” Nathalie asked. 

“Yes, she will. I suspect the legal actions Sabine can take against the Cesaire’s will be much more in quantity?” Amirah countered back 

“Indeed. I will discuss it more when I come over. See you in about 10 minutes, Mme. Lahiffe.” 

“Yes, see you soon, Mlle. Sancoeur. But please, just call me Amirah.” She said warmly. 

The other woman gave a small laugh. “Of course, Amirah, as long as you’ll call me Nathalie. Buh-bye now.” 

“Bye, Nathalie,” Amirah spoke and ended the call. 

The Muslim woman smiled and then hummed. “Abbas! Come here for a moment please dear!” Amirah called out. 

A tall man came upstairs, wearing a kufi. He had the same eye color as Nino and the same nose as well. Abbas was about a medium build. Between the build of Gabriel Agreste and Tom Dupain. 

“Yes, zawjati aljamila?” Abbas answered. 

“Marinette has gone missing. Would you mind assisting Tom and Adrien's bodyguard in their search for her? The poor dear has gone through the wringer. Nino, stay down in the shop in case she comes by the shop.” The small woman hummed. 

“Okay, mama. I’ll have my phone on me as well. I’ll text Adrien. To let him know.” Nino smiled. 

The question remained: Where had Marinette Dupain-Cheng gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my friend FrostyMoon11 on discord for the article name!   
Come yell at me on Tumblr at owlfaeandspace!


	5. Luke 10:38-40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find where Marinette is and learn more about some of our characters

The answer to that question was simple. Marinette had transformed into Ladybug and when she found a spot to detransform, she went walking around Belleville. This place felt nice to be around. Not a lot of tourists to be found here. It held one of the two ‘Chinatowns’ in Paris. She knew this was relatively close to Nino’s home and his parent’s shop, but to her, it didn’t matter all that much. She was far enough from home in the 12th arrondissement.   


  
“Marinette, you forgot your phone.” a little voice spoke up. It was Tikki. 

  
“I didn’t forget it, Tikki. I left it behind on purpose. I don’t want to be bothered with anything. Not with texts from Nino or Adrien. Not be bothered by Maman or Papa. I just need time to think and breathe and block the LadyBlog when I get back.” Marinette hummed noncommittally. 

  
“What Alya did… It wasn’t right Marinette.” Tikki said, from inside the bag. 

  
“I know. Which is why I’m never choosing her as the fox again. She’s lost her chance. As Ladybug, I need to know who I can trust and I can’t trust Alya.” Marinette said, sounding a bit sad. 

  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been a better kwami, Marinette. I never wanted to hurt you and yet it seems like I did. I’m so sorry.” Marinette lifted Tikki out of her bag and hugged her. 

  
“Tikki, I know you never meant to hurt me. I don’t think you could hurt anyone on purpose. None of this mess was your fault though. You couldn’t control Alya anymore than I could. She made her choice.” Marinette whispered. 

  
Tikki nodded against the soft cotton of her chosens shirt. Just then, Tikki heard the rumble of a car and she zipped back into the safety of Marinette’s bag. 

  
It was the roar of a seemingly demonic 1933 black Bentley that had an affinity for playing Queen whenever it felt like doing so. The car slowed to a stop in front of Marinette and when the window rolled down, it was M. Crowley and M. Fell. 

  
“Oh hello dear! My goodness, what are you doing out this late? Crowley, My Dear Boy, could we take Marinette back to the shop with us so I can phone her parents?” The positively angelic looking man asked. 

  
Crowley rolled his eyes and unlocked the car door. “Get in, Mari. We’re going to A.Z. Fell and Co., and please do remember to wear your seatbelt.” Marinette had wanted to refuse but M. Fell was right, it was pretty late looking outside. The bluenette hummed before she spoke. She knew that bookshop. 

  
“Oh! M. Fell owns the bookshop that never sells any books?” she asked. M. Fell let out a belly laugh. Crowley snorted because she was right, the man never sold any books. He wouldn’t dare part with any of his beloved books. 

  
“Indeed I do. It was my father’s and then it was passed onto me. Believe it or not, he sold a lot more books than I ever will. I just can’t imagine a world without those books. Isn’t that a bit of a conundrum I’ve put myself in?” Azria asked, still giggling. 

  
“M. Fell, you have to sell books to make a profit to keep the shop running. I don’t think you make enough to keep the shop open by yourself unless you have a roommate/spouse who happens to be driving, right this very moment?” Marinette asked smugly, catching a glimpse of the M. Fells signet ring on his pinky and the same signet ring on M. Crowley’s pinky. 

  
Crowley for his part was startled and the noise he made echoed that surprise. 

  
“Ngk.” Said Crowley. That’s all he said. That’s it. That’s the sentence. 

  
“You’re quite perceptive, Mari. We are indeed married. No one else had noticed the rings. I’m surprised you’d even noticed.” Crowley said after taking a moment to compose himself. 

  
“How long have you two been married?” Marinette asked, curiously. 

  
“The accurate answer would be since June 26, 2013, when same-sex marriage was legalized, but we’ve been married since May 1, 1990, in our hearts,” Azira answered happily. 

  
“How long were you two together before that?” Marinette asked. This was interesting to her. She loved hearing how people fell in love. They were all so different and that’s what she loved. 

  
“What felt like 6,000 years. It wasn’t really. We’d met in Ecole. We started dating when we were your age. 5 years later in 1990, we got ‘married.’ But not legally. I was 19 and you were 18, yeah Zira?” Crowley asked. 

  
“I was indeed 18, My Dear Boy.” Zira hummed fiddling with some app on his phone. 

  
“Ah, Thank you, Angel. So, Mari, I have some questions for you now. Why were you out at… 21:30? Isn’t it a bit late?” M. Crowley asked, turning his teacher's voice on. 

  
Marinette flushed. “Uh… Do either of you follow the LadyBlog?” She asked. 

  
“Oh, I do! I haven’t read the newest blog post yet though.” M. Fell chirped. 

  
“Well, the newest blog post has to do with why I’m out… see, the LadyBlogger and I used to be best friends. Then things happened with her and now she’s out to ruin me. Just… Read the article and it should explain everything.” Marinette said in a quiet voice. 

Fell nodded and continued fiddling with his phone until he finally got the app open to read the LadyBlog. 

Crowley hummed as he drove and spoke up. “He’s a bit technologically behind, you’ll have to forgive him. He still has one of those old rotary phones in his shop. I got him a mobile telly for our anniversary and it’s amusing watching him use it.” M. Crowley said with a chuckle that had a lot of love in it. M. Fell didn’t feel the same apparently because he hit M. Crowley on the shoulder. 

  
“My Darling Snake of a Husband, shush! I’m reading!” Azira said in a seemingly serious tone of voice. Crowley rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics. 

  
“So another question for you Mari, Do you have your phone on you?” M. Crowley asked. 

  
“Uh… No. I left it at home because I didn’t want to deal with anything involving my phone.” Marinette answered truthfully. 

  
“Ah. So you were out at 21:30 without your phone on a dark street where someone could’ve abducted you. Seems smart to me.” M. Crowley said with a surprising amount of sarcasm that also held a lot of worry. 

  
“Yeah… It wasn’t a bright idea. You sound a lot like someone I know.” She said with a slight giggle. 

  
“I sound a lot like her, eh?” He asked. 

  
Marinette blanched. “Who’s Tikki? I don’t know anyone named Tikki!” The girl blurted. 

  
“I didn’t even say her name and yet you knew exactly who I was talking about. How’s that old man anyways? I haven’t seen him in almost 30 years. Tik, you can come out you know.” Crowley chuckled. 

  
Tikki zipped out and hugged Crowley. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! I think Sass misses you. He always talks about you whenever I go visit! I see you and your Mouse got married!” Tikki said with a giggle. 

  
“Oh hello, my dearest bug! Nice to see you again! But please do be quiet, I’m reading!” M. Fell said with a laugh. 

  
Tikki giggled with the man. “Okay, okay,” Tikki said sounding exasperated. 

  
“How did… How’d you know I have Tikki?” Marinette asked. 

  
“It’s a thing all previous holders of the miraculous can do. It’s a power you get when you’re older and fully trust your Kwami and your Kwami fully trusts you. It’s a thing not many holders can do.” M. Crowley said with a hum. 

  
Azira finally finished reading the article and he looked pissed. Marinette didn’t know this man could look angry. But he did look angry. 

  
“How could she make up such… Such nonsense?! This article makes no sense and most of it is written on a personal bias with no real facts! Whatever she calls facts is completely ludicrous! She’s a poor writer if she thinks she can get away with such… such…! **Such complete and utter ** ** _crap_ ** **!**” The angelic-looking man yelled. M. Fell looked like an angry mouse. His metaphorical tail was cutting through the air in annoyance. 

  
Marinette laughed a little bit. She knew she shouldn’t laugh, but this was a little funny to her. He reminded her a lot of Mullo in that sense. Mullo didn’t outwardly show aggression like say Sass or Plagg. It was more told in Mullo’s body language. 

  
Crowley joined her in the laughing. As did Tikki. It wasn’t malicious laughter. It was because he looked so much like a mouse in that moment. 

  
“Angel, you need to put money into the swear jar at school tomorrow~!” Crowley chortled, too pleased with himself and the observation he’d made, pulling into their parking space outside the shop. 

  
Fell’s hair was fluffed up in anger still. Marinette double-checked because she swore she thought his ears were pinned back with how stiff his posture was. 

  
Azira smacked Crowley’s arm again. “Oh hush! I’m going up to the apartment because I need to pay Anathema and Newt for watching Warlock and Adam. You two get comfortable in the shop. Marinette, my dear girl, please remember to call your parents.” M. Fell said in a rushed tone while scurrying into the shop and disappearing upstairs. 

  
Crowley sighed. “That man. Always in a hurry. Come along now, in you go.” Crowley chuckled. Marinette followed him inside the shop. 

  
“Here’s the telly, call your mum soon dear.” Crowley hummed, heading upstairs to grab and heat some leftovers for the girl. He doubts she’s eaten since the article went live. He also grabbed something sweet for Tikki. All he had was a mini cupcake. He hoped it would do. 

  
Marinette stayed down and leered at the phone. She knew she had to call. But she was too scared to call her maman. Marinette swallowed and picked up the phone and dialed her mom's cell phone number. 

  
After two rings, her mom picked up. 

  
“Hello?” Her mom's worried voice answered. 

  
“Hi Maman…” Marinette started off

  
“Marinette?! Oh dear where are you?” her mom sounded relieved.

  
“I’m at the bookshop that never sells any books,” Marinette said, sounding guilty for worrying her mother like that. 

  
“Okay dear. How’d you end up in there?” Her mom asked. 

  
“My teachers. M. Fell and M. Crowley? M. Fell owns the shop. They drove me here.” Marinette said. 

  
“Ah, okay dear! I’ll text your Papa and let him know you’re there. He’s with M. Lahiffe and M. Piccard. Dear, you had us so worried! Why didn’t you have your phone with you?” Her mom asked worriedly. 

  
“I may have left it at home accidentally on purpose.” Marinette said, still sounding guilty. 

  
“Oh dear. I know how horrible the article was. But you didn’t have to run off like that without at least telling us! Your papa and I were so worried! That aside, do you want to take legal action against Alya?” her mom asked. 

  
Marinette blinked in surprise. “Take… Legal action against Alya…? We can do that?” Marinette asked, sounding dumbfounded. 

  
“Yes dearest, we can. We can discuss it later. Is one of your teachers there? I want to thank them for taking you somewhere safe.” her mom said with a smile in her voice. 

  
“Uh. Yeah, M. Crowley just came down.”

  
“Can you put him on please?”

  
“Yeah.” 

  
Marinette handed the phone to her teacher. 

  
“M. Crowley here.” The red-headed man hummed into the receiver.

  
Marinette took the plate of food over to a small table in the corner of the shop. Marinette couldn’t tell M. Crowley she’d already eaten at Adrien’s with Nino. But she was feeling a bit peckish after using some of her energy to transform into Ladybug. 

  
Marinette ate some of the food and put the mini cupcake in her purse for Tikki. Tikki gladly accepted the mini cupcake and began taking some deliciously big bites from the sweet treat. 

Marinette sees two kids about university age come trotting down the stairs, waving goodbye to M. Crowley and M. Fell, who was on the stairs. 

  
Fell had two little boys trailing behind him. They both had long and seemingly shaggy hair. The only real difference was the hair texture and eye color. One little boy had straight, brown hair with cornflower blue eyes while the other had a mop of brown, curly hair with Amber eyes. They looked so much alike. Marinette had to wonder if they were twins.

  
The two little boys couldn’t have been older than 4. They hid behind their father and when the straight-haired boy caught sight of M. Crowley, he dashed to M. Crowley and hid behind him. M. Fell walked over to Marinette. 

  
“My dear girl, are you alright? You haven’t eaten very much of your dinner.” M. Fell noted.

  
Marinette drooped at that. “Truthfully, M. Fell, I already ate before I left. I had dinner at Adrien's and that was 2 hours ago.” 

  
Fell laughed at that, his husband likely didn’t ask if she’d eaten and just assumed. “Oh, my dear girl it’s quite alright. Adam, my dear child, would you mind taking Mari’s plate up to Dog? He hasn’t eaten dinner yet and he’s been a good boy for scraps.” M. Fell said soothingly. The curly-haired boy nodded shyly and took the plate and went upstairs with it. 

  
“That was Adam, his twin brother, Warlock, is hiding behind M. Crowley over there. They’re absolute darlings.” M. Fell said fondly as Adam bounced back down the steps and when he was down safely, he ran over to M. Fell and raised his arms. 

“Up!” The small boy exclaimed happily. M. Fell complied quickly and picked the boy up. 

  
“How old are they?” Marinette asked. 

  
Adam giggled happily. “We’re four!” The little boy yelled, holding up 3 fingers. M. Fell laughed softly and quickly corrected the number of fingers the little boy was holding up. 

  
Crowley hung up the phone after murmuring a soft goodbye into the phone. 

  
“Well, Your dad will be here shortly, so that’s a good thing. Your mom did say she was making us food in thanks. Macarons and Crepes apparently, and if that weren’t enough, we’re coming over for dinner on Sunday night with the twins. Saying no to your mom is bloody impossible.” Crowley groaned. 

  
Marinette laughed at that statement. “Saying no to My Maman is impossible. She doesn’t take no for an answer.” 

  
Crowley sighed again. “Now you tell me.” The redheaded man bemoaned. 

-

They engaged in more idle chatter for the next 10 minutes before a car pulled up to the front of the shop and Tom Dupain stepped out of the car. He knocked on the door very gently. 

  
Crowley let the men inside of the shop. Marinette walked over timidly to her father, eyes downcast. She was fully expecting a lecture from her father. All she got instead was hug and a very soft, “Don’t you ever do that again.” 

  
Marinette nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry papa! I didn’t mean to make you and Maman worry so much! I just didn’t know how to handle it and I wasn’t thinking and just left. I’m so sorry! Oh no! Adrien and Nino must be so worried! I’m such a bad friend!” Marinette wailed. 

  
Abbas leaned over to Gustav. “50 euros on all three of them realizing they have feelings for each other.” Gustav nodded and texted Nathalie to let her know of the new option. Nathalie didn’t text back, but Gustav imagines she’s chuckling slightly because he got the notice his message was read. 

  
Once Tom and Marinette were done hugging, the giant man enveloped the two teachers in a bear hug. “Thank you so much for looking after my daughter! We were so worried about her. We cannot thank you enough for this. You know what? The staff at Voltaire are now getting a friends and family discount at our shop!” Tom exclaimed exuberantly. 

  
Crowley gaped at that announcement. Azira looked all too pleased with that announcement. “Oh, sir you’re too kind!” Azira exclaimed. Now he knew where Marinette got her never-ending kindness from. Her parents were the sweetest people.

  
Soon after the couple was thanked, the group took off and Crowley quickly got to texting. 

  
**Serpent of Eden**

  
**So funny story. Angel and I found Marinette Dupain-Cheng out and about at 21:30 after the LadyBloggers new article went live, and had her ring home, long story short now the staff of Voltaire has a friends and family discount at the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie and Patisserie. **

  
**God is a woman**

  
**You’re shitting me, right? **

**Angel of the Eastern Wing**

  
**Swear jar, Mlle. D’Arce. **  


**God is a woman**  


**Sorry, Zira. Looks like you can use your phone after all!**  


**Serpent of Eden**  


**He’s fumbling with keyboard. **  


  
**God is a woman**

  
**Oh, big rip. **  


  
**Satan**

  
**So you’re telling me because you found their daughter, we get free food from the best boulangerie and patisserie?**  


  
**Serpent of Eden **

  
**Ye**  


  
**Satan**

  
**Fucking superb. **  


  
**Archangel Fucking Gabriel **

  
**Oh D’Arce! Their croissants are to DIE for. **  


  
**Delta Airlines**

  
**then die u mendacious thot**

  
**The Sun **

  
**Now, Mx. Voler that wasn’t v nice >:-[ **

  
**Delta Airlines**

  
**sorry **  


  
**History has its eyes on you**

  
**Good old disappointment face. **  


  
**The Sun **

  
**I’ll use it on you too if you aren’t careful! **

  
**History has its eyes on you**

  
**Wait no. im srry ily pls dont be disappointed in me. **

  
**The Sun **

  
**:) **  


  
**Archangel Fucking Gabriel **

  
**fear.jpg **

  
**Serpent of Eden **

  
**Ha mood. But being scared of her is like being scared of a puppy. **

  
**Angel of the Eastern Wing**

  
**My Dear Boy, if you don’t stop antagonizing Uriel, The boys and I will talk to your plants for a week. **

  
**Serpent of Eden **

  
**w ait no. angel, please don’t im sorry Uriel you’re absolutely terrifying **

  
**The Sun **

  
**>:-] **

  
**God is a woman**

**Yikes.mp3**

  
Crowley turned off his phone and buried his face in Azira’s hair. 

  
“Angel please don’t talk to my plants, they’ll grow weak and start expecting kindness because they can’t **grow better!**” Crowley bemoaned to his husband. 

  
“Dearest, you can’t expect things to grow better when they’re afraid. It doesn’t work with students or children, so why would it work with plants?” Azira asked. 

  
Crowley groaned. He hated it when Azira had a point because then he got all smug and cocky and made a face that was too smug to belong on him. Oh dear god, he’s making the face right now. 

  
Azira patted Crowley on the chest. “What do you say to me putting the kids to bed and then we go have our own bit of fun, hmm?” Azira asked in a mischievous tone of voice. 

  
“I’ll go get in my pajamas,” Crowley said excitedly. 

  
Soon, Azira had two little boys put in bed and he vaguely sauntered in the direction of the bedroom.

\- 

Meanwhile in a place that wasn’t Paris, Jagged Stone read an article that piqued his interest. He read the trashy article and then promptly threw his phone into the bathtub. 

  
“Penny!” The rockstar yelled, sounding furious. 

  
“Yeah, Jagged?” Penny yelled back. 

“How fast can we book it back to Paris?” 

  
“Lemme look!” 

  
“Kay but make it snappy!” 

  
“The soonest is in an hour! That okay with you?” 

  
“That’s fine! Call the lawyers too! They’re gonna have an absolute field day with this!” 

  
“Your lawyers or Tony’s?”

  
“Call Tony’s! They can have this shit written up within the hour!” 

  
“Alright!” 

  
“You’re the best! Don’t worry Mari, Uncle Jagged is comin’ to set shit right.” Jagged Stone murmured 

-

Back in a bookshop that never sold any books, two grown men were lying in bed, dressed in their finest pajamas feeding each other apple slices and raspberries with some fig jam and cheddar, drinking expensive wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may be wondering, why so many updates? I'll tell you! I'm participating in NaNoWriMo and this is what I've decided as for my project! So I may make it to 50k with this, I may not. It all depends on how long I'm able to keep writing. Also, Didja spot the reference? and I'm also sorry about the formatting, I have no idea what happened. Google docs why must u betraaaaay meeeeeeee?  
Come yell at me on tumblr at owlfaeandspace


	6. Colossians 3:12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a fashion shoot! It's also a bit of a filler chapter.

The next day, when Marinette woke up, she was up an hour early. She decided to make the most of this hour by making breakfast for the 4 of them after she’d gotten ready for school. She’d wrapped their breakfasts up and went upstairs to apply a little bit of makeup. 

She looked at the colors she had and went for a fun look. A pastel pink shadow as a base and then she went through the painstaking task of painting on little daisies with creme shadow and setting it in place with some regular pink shadow. Thankfully she had Tikki helping her with it on the other eye. She just topped the look off with pink eco-friendly glitter and a pretty red glitter gloss. 

Once she was done she looked up and saw she had 10 minutes to spare, she decided to do her hair differently for the day. She pulled the space buns out and did a braid that wrapped around her head and stuck small fake flowers in her hair, again with Tikki’s help. 

She looked at the clock again and saw she had 3 minutes left. Marinette quickly grabbed her things, their breakfasts and the drink tray filled with 3 cups of tea and one Cafe Americano. 

Sabine was waiting by the door for Marinette and smiled at her daughter gently.  “Wǒ ài nǐ, Marinette,” Sabine said in Chinese kissing her daughter on the cheek. 

“Māmā, wǒ yě ài nǐ!” Marinette smiled, kissing her mother back on the cheek. 

“Now hurry! They got here a few minutes ago! Have a good day at school honey!” Sabine called. It fell on deaf ears as Marinette hurried out of the boulangerie and patisserie, dashing like mad towards the car. 

Marinette slid into the backseat and handed out tea and coffee along with fruit and bagels. 

Nathalie cleared her throat a bit and Marinette looked mortified. “I’m so sorry Mlle. Sancoeur! I didn’t realize you were coming today!” Marinette apologized and handed Nathalie her fruit bowl. Nathalie accepted it and popped a grape into her mouth. 

“It’s quite alright. Yesterday I was unable to come due to a prior engagement. I typically ride with Adrien to inform him of his schedule for the day. Speaking of which, the three of you have a photoshoot today. You will just be changing clothing and touching up makeup.” Nathalie informed point-blank. 

“Okay. So I don’t need to take off my makeup?” Marinette asked. 

“You will not. It does look lovely. And time-consuming. How long did it take you to do it?” Nathalie asks. 

“About 40 minutes give or take.” She answers. 

“It looks very nice, Marinette. It seems we can add makeup artist to your list of ever-growing talents.” Nathalie smiled or rather attempted. It ended up looking like a smirk. 

Marinette smiled awkwardly. 

Nathalie eyed Gustav’s coffee. When she thought he wasn’t paying attention, she took a sip of the flavored godsend. At the light, Gustav grabbed the drink back and then stopped by the nearest coffee shop. “5 minutes. If you’re not back by then, we’re leaving without you.” He huffed. 

Nathalie exited the car and was then back in 4 minutes with a cup of coffee, Café Noisette to be exact. 

Marinette made a mental note of that for future reference. She liked remembering things for the people in her life. Like how she remembered Alya’s drink order from the American chain, Starrybuck. An iced caramel macchiato with caramel walls, 3 shots of espresso, 4 pumps of vanilla syrup, Almond milk, chocolate drizzle with a packet of sugar to sprinkle over top of the whipped cream because it makes it taste better. 

Marinette sighed internally. She shook off the thoughts and smiled again. She wasn’t going to allow herself to feel sad. She wasn’t going to allow herself to feel anything about the situation. It happened and now it’s over. They can’t go back and change the past. 

Once Nathalie finished her coffee, she began to speak. 

“Children, the photoshoot will begin at 10:30 and go until 12:10. We will come to get you at 9:50. You will be out for all of your 3rd period and all of your 4th period. We will get lunch and then bring you back so you can finish your school day.” Nathalie said. 

“Mlle. Sancoeur, with all due respect Dudette- I mean Mlle. Sancoeur, I was going to buy lunch today.” Nino said shyly. Nathalie raised an eyebrow. 

“M. Lahiffe, will you be able to afford lunch for 5 people?” Nathalie asked, sounding a bit concerned. He was a teenager. He shouldn’t be worried about buying other people’s meals. How he spent his money was nobody’s business but...his...own. 

Nathalie made a note to talk to Gabriel about allowing Adrien to spend his money freely without it being monitored. They could trust him to come to one of them should he make a mistake. 

Suddenly, Nino’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Yeah, I should be able. I mean I don’t spend my money on anything other than my clothing and whatever music I want to download for making mashups.” Nino said. 

Nathalie hummed in thought. “Okay. Whatever you are unable to cover, I will cover. Is this agreeable?” Nathalie asked. 

Nino nodded his head and gave a quick thumbs up. Nathalie smiled in agreement and busied herself with the tablet, working on the next months' schedule. 

Soon they pulled into the school’s parking lot and Nathalie walked in with the 3 to the front office just to make them aware that Adrien, Nino, and Marinette would be leaving early. The group from yesterday was waiting for them. Allegra waved them down and all but bounced over to them. Kagami gave a slight wave, as did Felix. 

“Hey! Are you guys okay?” Allegra asked, with a worried expression. 

Marinette, Adrien, and Nino all gave a small nod, unsure as to what Allegra meant. 

“Oh, that’s good. We all saw the article the Lady blogger wrote and we just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Allegra chirped. 

The 3 all made the same look of ‘OH.’ and Adrien scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Oh, That. Uh, there might be a lot of lawyers getting involved. Our parents are going to be suing her for a lot. Slander, Libel, Defamation of Character, Cyberbull-” Adrien was then cut off by a familiar Australian accented voice. 

“Cyberbullying, posting general lies, harassment, and a lot of other grand ole’ stuff.” Jagged Stone chuckled wryly. 

Marinette ran and hugged Jagged. 

“What are you doing here Uncle Jagged? Don’t you have that show in New York?” Marinette asked. 

“I canceled it and told them my niece was being bullied and someone was sayin’ nothin’ but lies. How you doin’ Wondergirl?” Jagged asked, and then suddenly caught Adrien’s stare. “Sorry that your crush got outed by that rotten girl.” He whispered, squeezing Marinette a little harder in his already bone-crushing hug. 

Marinette started shaking and felt tears well up in her eyes. “The worst part about it is what people are saying online. Someone called me, ‘a half-mail order bride.’ and a bunch of people are calling me a stalker.” She whispered, trying to keep herself from sobbing. 

Jagged looked to Penny, who was writing everything down for the lawyers. 

Adrien looked down towards the floor and felt Plagg shift in his pocket, gently putting a tiny paw on Adrien’s chest. Adrien spoke up. 

“So it is true? You have a crush on me, Marinette?” Adrien asked quietly. 

Marinette nodded and just clung to Jagged. 

Nino sighed internally. Like he would have a snowball’s chance in hell with either of them. Marinette liked Adrien. 

Adrien hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry for not noticing before Marinette,” Adrien said softly. 

“It’s okay Adrien… I couldn’t speak 3 words around you anyway.” Her muffled voice said from the safety net of hugging Jagged. 

“I’m still sor-” Adrien once again was cut off. This time by Nathalie. 

“Hello M. Stone, May I ask why you’re here?” The way she’s asking doesn’t give him a choice.

“Suing the pants off of a girl who writes a blog here in Paris and another girl who thinks it’s okay to lie.” Jagged hummed. “We can talk more afterward. I just want to hug my niece a little more before she has to go to class.” 

Nathalie gave a small smile. “Of course. It appears Mlle. Cesaire has just made herself many, many enemies. We can discuss this over lunch which you will pay for your own lunches.” Nathalie gave a knowing look towards Nino who just gave his own look back that could only be conveyed as, ‘Et Tu, Nathalie?’ Nathalie made a face that said, ‘Then fall.’ 

Nino looked betrayed for a moment before chuckling. Jagged quirked a brow but that’s as far as his questioning went before releasing Marinette from his bear hug. “Oh I’m sorry bug, It appears I ruined your makeup from the hug.” Jagged said apologetically. 

Penny jumped in immediately. “I can call your mom and have her get your makeup to have it ready and I can go pick it up. I just need you to write down the brushes, products, and names of the brands so your mom knows exactly what to get from your room.” Penny said, readying her phone. 

“It’s okay, Aunt Penny! I packed it away with me before I left.” Marinette sniffled. Marinette set her bag down and dug through it and soon found the aforementioned bag of makeup. Marinette sat down at a table and got to work with fixing her makeup. 

-

Soon the adults left and there was still 30 minutes before school began. Nino and Adrien sat next to Marinette. As did the rest of the little group. Marinette had a little mirror set up and her products out. Tikki couldn’t help as much as she wanted to. 

“Marinette, I am sorry. I should’ve noticed.” Adrien said watching her while she made the flowers and they were oh-so-delicate. His head hung low while he studied the floor. Then he looked up and studied the curvature of Marinette’s face. He never noticed her freckles before. Then he studied Nino’s face. Adrien wondered if Nino’s eyes had always seemed so bright. 

Adrien’s focus shifted to their lips and he felt his entire face heat up and then quickly shook off the thoughts. Why was he focussing on both of their lips? 

Finally, Marinette broke her concentration once her makeup was fixed. “Adrien it’s not your fault. I probably wasn’t making it any easier with how weird I was being. I was always jumbling my words and acting super crazy. Everyone was right. I was being a creepy stalker. I was nothing more than a fangirl with a crush on you.” Marinette said sadly. 

Nino looked at her in disbelief as did Adrien. “Mari, you aren’t a stalker. You aren’t creepy. A little over-zealous? Mayhaps. But you like him for who he is and not just some clout chaser. Tell me, Would you only date him because he’s rich?” Nino asked. 

“What?! No!” Marinette answered sounding scandalized. 

“Would you date him just because he’s famous?” 

“No!” 

“Would you date him because he has connections to the fashion world?” 

“Absolutely not! I want to get into the fashion industry by my own merits! Not by riding on someone else’s coattails! I wouldn’t date Adrien because he’s rich, famous and has connections! I’d date him because he’s kind, caring, considerate, sweet, gentle and the most genuine person I’ve ever met! I’m not that shallow to date him for ridiculous reasons!” Marinette yelled the last few words. 

Adrien looked like a tomato with how red his face was. He felt the heat reaching his ears and the back of his neck. Kagami gave a nod of approval from the background. Kagami could respect Marinette’s reasoning. It was honorable and made Marinette even more of her rival. 

Nino took a picture of Adrien’s face for personal reasons and to remember Adrien blushing. He sent the photo to Marinette, who beamed in response. Nino took a picture of her smile also for personal reasons and sent it to Adrien who sent back a thumbs-up emoji. His face grew even redder. 

Nino groaned internally. He was… a disaster for those two and he liked both of them, but he had a feeling those two were going to end up together. Nino couldn’t help the jealousy he felt. Why did he feel jealous when he knew it likely wasn’t going to happen? Most people were monogamous. Nino felt… not normal. He felt like a star stuck between galaxies colliding. 

He felt like he was walking himself to death row without any handcuffs and there was a firing squad with his name on it. Nino continued his spiral of negative thoughts until the bell rang and then walked with the two lights while he was just a humble planet. Nino wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Nino shakes the thoughts away. Not the time. Allah help him. 

-

Nino was paying attention and spacing out at the same time. It was odd. He was on autopilot while his thoughts continued to spiral. Even when they were leaving for the photoshoot, Nino wondered what it would be like to date them, love them and make them feel happy. Nino wondered what it would be like to even be in the same league as them. 

Meanwhile, Marinette was awestruck because she’d never seen anything like this. They weren’t doing an outdoor shoot today. It was an indoor shoot with the bright lighting and hazy backgrounds. There were a lot of clothes there. more than Marinette had ever seen. 

Adrien had to laugh at her expression. She looked so engrossed in everything. Nino seemed off all morning. Hopefully whatever they were doing would snap him out of it. He looked a million miles away. Adrien wondered what was going on in Nino’s mind. 

Marinette had a million questions for Nathalie. She just didn’t know how to ask all of them. Nathalie had a little smile on her face. It was fun seeing someone so excited and passionate about fashion. Emilie had had the same excitement that Marinette has currently. You could see the passion and excitement in her eyes and a million questions swirling through her mind at a million miles a minute. 

It was adorable. Nathalie chuckled when Marinette finally started asking her all of the questions she could think of. All of them she answered with ease. Finally, once she was finished with the tour for the three, she showed them all to their dressing rooms and allowed them to get changed. Nathalie was impressed with how many questions Marinette had and how thought out they were. None of them were shallow or rude. 

The photoshoot was for the spring collection of a Japanese brand Gabriel worked closely with, KAZARU. The collection was themed around Cherry Blossoms and the rebirth of life. They had about 30 pieces to model that would be selling in France. 

The first outfit Marinette would be modeling would be a 3 piece outfit. A pink midriff top, a brown skirt, and an oversized pastel green fleece jacket. They put her in white OTK socks and some black mary jane creepers. Her hair was let down and the hairstylists instead opted for a wrap-around braid that left half of her hair down and they put little sakura flowers in her hair where they could.

Adrien’s first outfit was also a 3 piece set. A half pink, half brown faux leather jacket that had the brands name in Japanese printed on the back, a brown knit turtleneck and an asymmetrical half green, half pink patterned pants. They had him wear brown loafers and grey socks. Adrien was wearing a brown beanie with his look.

Nino was wearing a 3 piece suit. A pink blazer, a half brown and half green vest, a green button-up and brown slacks. He wore black dress shoes and white socks with a brown tie. His usual glasses were traded out with his same prescription lens but they were tortoiseshell half frames. Nino was also wearing a sage green fedora with his outfit. 

They were then led to the set by Nathalie and the photographer, named Renzu Shisho. They took about 4 single photos each and then 3 group photos before being ushered offset to change. This continued for two hours, changing out of their outfits, having some photos taken quickly and then changing. Once it was finished and had the okay from Gabriel, they left for lunch to meet with Jagged and Penny. 

The car ride was mostly silent until Nathalie unleashed the flood gates that were Marinette’s excitement. 

“So Nino, Marinette? What did you think of today? Is this something you two think you could get used to?” Nathalie asked. 

Nino gave a small but firm nod. “It was a lot of fun. More fun than I thought it would be anyways. Adrien always seems so bored at the shoots.” Nino answered honestly. 

“I suppose when you’ve been doing it for as long as I have, it does get boring. But it’s exciting modeling for different brands every once in a while.” Adrien says bumping Nino’s shoulder gently. Nino felt his face burn with some sort of unknown heat. 

“I suppose that’s true.” Nino said looking towards Marinette who was practically vibrating in her seat. “Okay, Nette. We’re done talking. Open the flood gates.” Nino said, a chuckle rumbling out of his throat. 

Marinette made an inhuman noise and thus began the rambling of a fashion-obsessed girl. 

“Okay! Thank you, Nino, you’re the best and I love you and I’m sorry for cutting your conversation short with Adrien! My favorite outfits were the ones where I was in the mini dress and Nino was in the casual outfit and Adrien was in his slightly punky outfit. The stitching and seams and the colors! Though I do have some small tweaks I would make to the collection! Okay, the first one is changing it from Hiragana to English. It just looks cooler! The second one is…” 

And she proceeded to ramble and speak her mind until they got to the location they were meeting Jagged and Penny. Lunch was going to be interesting to say the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my stars! I finally got a new laptop! I got a new one for Christmas and to my surprise, I saved something to google docs before my laptop crashed! If you wanna pop in and say hi, or send me fanart or anything, My Tumblr is owlfaeandspace! I also take commissions for stuff! 
> 
> https://linktr.ee/altairbutbetter 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update and the filler content! I just need to get back into the swing of writing! See you guys in the next update in 2020!


	7. Matthew 26:17-30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Jagged and Penny :)

They pulled up to the restaurant, Le Baratin. This is where Nino had wanted to go. They had good food and lunch was cheap. Marinette was still excitedly chattering away about fashion and stopped when she saw Jagged and Penny waiting there. 

Jagged was on the phone with someone Marinette noted. She could wait to jump on her uncle. 

“Stone don’t fucking break my lawyers. Pep is gonna be pissed if the lawyers bill us. What the hell do you need the best lawyers in the country for anyways?” 

“My niece, Mari, she’s been getting bullied here in Paris by some little shits. Plus one of ‘em sayin’ I wrote a whole ass song ‘bout her after she ‘saved my kitten.’ Tones, I’m fuckin’ allergic to fur and so is Pen. That’s why I have a fuckin’ alligator who’s more dog than a bloody gator. “ Jagged ranted. 

“Oh, that sounds fucking creepy. Why would you dedicate a song to a 14-year-old girl? Yeah, my lawyers are going to have a field day. Just make sure you return ‘em in one piece. Capice?” Tony lamented. 

“I will, I will. When have I ever not returned something of yours in better condition than what I borrowed it in?” Jagged chuckled. 

“I have an itemized list from the last 10 years of when you’ve broken or damaged my shi- PETER DON’T TOUCH THAT! IT’S NOT STABLE YET!” The call was abruptly cut off. 

Jagged set his phone down and saw Marinette waiting patiently to talk to him. 

“There’s the girl of the hour! Right on! C’mere bug!” Jagged said happily, opening his arms to hug Marinette for the second time that day. Marinette ran over and much to Jagged betrayal, she hugged Penny instead. Jagged pouted and Nino plus Adrien both started snickering. 

“Marrrriiiiii how could you! I want a hug too y’know! I’m way cooler than Penny!” Jagged fake whined. 

Marinette let out a snort of laughter while Penny rolled her eyes, still embracing Marinette. 

“I think you’ve just been replaced Jagged. Marinette loves me more and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Penny bragged rocking Marinette while they were still in a hug. 

Jagged got a mischievous gleam in his eye. “Not even… The Thing? I can still win her over with It.” Jagged said, grinning ferociously. 

Penny’s eyes widened in faux shock. “Not The Thing! Jagged I just want some Marinette hugs!” Penny pouted. 

“Alexis c’est tellement triste. Jouez à IDGAF par Dua Lipa.” Jagged said in highly accented and exaggerated French. Alexis did, in fact, start playing IDGAF. 

Penny made a scandalized noise. “Jagged! You’re so unbelievable!” Penny said in mock frustration, doing her best to contain her smile. 

Jagged simply shrugged his shoulders and pulled out an old Fucci bag. “Mari, here is a gift from one of my friends in America. Member when Penny asked for your measurements and wouldn’t tell ya why? This is why. Go on and open it up.” Jagged said once Marinette let go of Penny and took the old Fucci bag from Jagged. 

Marinette opened the bag and inside was a dress made by none other than Pepper Stark's personal stylist. Marinette couldn’t believe this. Magdalena Stokes was so well known in the fashion world. From her clean lines to one-of-a-kind dresses, her work was simply magnificent. But what really took the cake was the fact Mme. Stokes included the pattern piece for Marinette and a handwritten note in English. 

Marinette hung her head because her English comprehension wasn’t that great. She could read some parts of the note but not the total note. 

“Uncle Jagged… Could you please read the note for me…? I can’t read English very well.” Marinette pouted. Nathalie wrote that down her notes as something to help Marinette with. As well as Nino possibly. 

“Course I can bug!” Jagged cleared his throat dramatically. All of the adults rolled their eyes while the 3 students looked positively starry-eyed. 

“It reads! ‘ _ Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Thank you so much for being a fan of my work. I’m no M. Agreste, but I am Mrs. Stokes. Your Uncle [Jagged Stone] has commissioned me to make you a dress for an event you will be attending with him in the coming week. He showed me your work and I must say, I am truly impressed with your work. Your stitching is incredibly even for someone your age and your pattern pieces are nothing short of stellar. Of course, this is for someone of your age group. There is tons of room for improvement, as always. This isn’t conventional, but I have included the pattern I used to make your dress. You are free to use it as long as you credit me for the pattern. I would also like to extend an offer for an internship when you turn 18. Please have your Uncle call me, should you accept. Sincerely, Maggie Stokes.’  _ Isn’t that amazing Bug?! You could have an internship in New York!” Jagged exclaimed. 

Marinette’s face was in an ear to ear smile. She was making something akin to a strangled hiss of excitement. Nino quickly plugged his ears and with that, Marinette let out an incredibly excited squeal. It was high pitched and loud. The owners quickly poked their heads in. 

“Pardon, is everything okay in here?” The man asked. 

“Yes. Everything is fine. The girl has just received some incredibly exciting news. Apologies for the noise.” Nathalie said in apology, plugging one of her ears shut. 

“No, No it’s fine. Congratulations on whatever news you have received Miss!” The woman said with a warm smile. The two left as quickly as they came. 

Marinette finally finished squealing and hugged Jagged quickly before hugging everyone else. Even Nathalie. Nathalie swears she transcended to another realm when receiving a hug from Marinette. It was surprisingly warm for a hug of that caliber. She could see why people liked getting hugs from Marinette. 

“Congratulations, Marinette. This is nothing to scoff at. M. Agreste is also extending an internship to you. But yours would start immediately. It would be best to have some experience before you accept such a big offer.” Nathalie said, quickly pulling up the facetime app on her uPad. She tapped on Gabriel’s icon and thus began the call. 

“Hello? Nathalie is there something you need?” Gabriel asked, looking up from his sketchbook. 

“Indeed. Mlle. Dupain-Cheng has just been offered an internship for when she turns 18 with Mme. Stokes, in New York.” Nathalie said. 

“Oh? My sincerest congratulations Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Has Nathalie informed you of my offer?” Gabriel asked. 

Marinette nodded excitedly, her words unable to work or come out to form semi-coherent sentences. This was too much. She was too excited. 

“Nathalie, is she okay?” Gabriel asked, concerned. Or as concerned as he can be. 

“She’s fine sir. She’s just very excited because Mme. Stokes also made her a gown and included the pattern with it. And she’s still excited about modeling the KAZARU 2020 Spring collection. She was more excited by the clothing than being featured in Vogue.” Nathalie said, doing her best to suppress her laughter. It was sweet seeing her so excited. 

“I see. Well, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng we can discuss this whenever you are available. I look forward to your call.” Gabriel said and ended the call. He almost sounded sad. Nathalie shook her head at him. It likely reminded him of Emilie’s excitement when it came to fashion. 

Marinette was floating on cloud nine. This was amazing! She had 2 internship offers with 2 very famous designers who both thought she was talented. Then Marinette’s stomach rumbled, snapping her out of her excited cloud of joy. Nino laughed at that. 

“Nette you finally hungry?” Nino asked, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Marinette said sheepishly. Adrien chuckled at that, as did Nino. 

A waiter came in and took their orders. Marinette ordered oysters with polenta while Adrien ordered Lamb with a salad. Nino ordered squid with chorizo and squid head. Nathalie ordered Veal sweetbread and beef cheeks with a glass of red wine. Gustav ordered a salad with a vinaigrette as he was a vegetarian. Penny and Jagged got a Salmon lunch plate to share. 

-

Lunch was a slow affair, they sat and chatted for a while. Penny, Jagged and Nathalie all looked apprehensive about something. They all nodded in some sort of unspoken agreement. 

Jagged speaks first. “So… guys. We wanted to talk with you 3 about something. It’s regarding the whole… Liar and LadyBlogger situation. We wanted to talk to you 3 about the charges you can press against those two. D’ya have any questions for us?” It was weird seeing Jagged so serious. 

Marinette raised her hand. “I have 2. The first one, How’d you know where we transferred to? The second, Can we use any evidence against her to help advance the charges?” Marinette asked. 

“Okay. I have two answers to your questions funnily enough. The first answer, we dropped by your place because we thought you still went to DuPont. Thought you’d still be asleep. Your mum let us know you’d left like 5 minutes before we got there. Second answer, Evidence would definitely help move it up in the courts. So if you 3 have anything and we do mean ANYTHING to help progress this along, a friends lawyers will take all of it and sift through all of it to find the most important bits of evidence.” Jagged answered, looking serious. It was still so odd seeing him serious. 

Marinette nodded, resolute. She pulled out her old phone and pulled up some audio files. She started playing the first one. 

_ “Marinette? Oh, are you crying?”  _ Lila’s voice sounded predatory even under all the layers of sugar-coated bull.

_“No, I'm not!” _Marinette snapped. 

_ “I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why. We barely know each other. _

_ Don't tell me it's because of this new seating arrangement in class!”  _ Some shuffling is heard on the tape. _ “It is! Of course, you're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien, because you would've given anything to sit there yourself. You know what? It's really not worth fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends, and who knows, I might even be able to help you with Adrien.”  _ Lila said, her voice dripping with saccharine sweetness. 

_ “You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila!”  _ Lila’s fake gasp sounded so hollow on the recording. 

_ “I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Ladybug has never saved your life!”  _ Marinette said, sounding annoyed and the tiniest bit fearful. 

_ “I only tell people what they want to hear.”  _ Lila’s voice was suddenly filled with malice and something akin to annoyance.

_ “It's called lying!”  _ Marinette shouted, her voice bouncing off the concrete walls of the bathroom. 

_ “There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all. And trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere. You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You are either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today.”  _ Lila hissed into Marinette’s ear. It sounded so faint on the audio. It would have to be amplified for the court. 

Jagged was seething by the end of the recording. As was everyone else. Penny and Nathalie both shared a look. They both wanted a copy of the recording for the lawyers. 

“There’s still more…” Marinette whispered. She sounded drained and tired. All of her previous excitement, just left her body while playing the recording. 

_ “I see you've made your decision Marinette.”  _ The audio got quiet again but you could still hear it, barely, but it was still loud enough to be recorded.  _ “From now on, you and I are at war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine.” _ Lila hissed bitterly. 

_ “We'll see about that, Lila, we'll see.”  _ Marinette’s footsteps could be heard leaving along with her sniffling. The false confidence was almost reassuring if it wasn’t followed by quiet sniffling. The slow footsteps turned into quick steps, almost as if she were running. 

Jagged was shaking and left the bistro. He needed to calm down. 

-

“A negative emotion built from wanting to protect someone dearest to you? Fly away my little Akuma and amplify his feelings.” Hawkmoth monologued. He wondered if he was still doing the right thing. Would all of this really be worth it to bring back Emilie? He fell to the floor, pondering his choices for what seemed like the millionth time this week. Just for a moment, he thought about recalling the Akuma.

-

Jagged stood outside, fuming, struggling to light his cigarette. “Damn this! Fucking light dammit!” Jagged yelled. He didn’t notice the Akuma landing on his lighter. 

“Protecteur, I am Hawkmoth. Someone has hurt a child dear to you. I give you the power to protect them. All I ask in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” Hawkmoth said, sounding tired and run down. Protecteur wondered if Hawkmoth had anyone to protect him. He sounded so broken.

Protecteur made a grand entrance into the bistro, breaking down the front entry. “Marinette, Bug, No one will ever hurt you again! I am Protecteur and I will protect you!” The Akuma yelled. Nino had quickly jumped in front of Marinette and Adrien, shielding them from the rubble while Adrien wrapped himself around Marinette. Nino hissed in pain when he felt something become embedded in his skin. 

Protecteur tsked and threw Nino and Adrien into a wall. “Nothing personal kids.” the Akuma said as he flicked his lighter and a ball of fire shot out, enveloping Marinette in it. It was warm and it didn’t hurt to touch for her anyways. It reminded her of his hugs. Warm and safe. 

Adrien bolted up from where he was thrown and tried to touch it and he got burned, quite literally. His words also came back to haunt him. 

“Ouch! Fuck! Look Jagged! We all want to protect Marinette but is this really the best way?” Adrien yelled. 

“It’s the only way I know how! I am not Jagged Stone! I am Protecteur! Jagged was weak and couldn’t protect his own bloody niece! I’m an upgrade!” Protecteur yelled, the ends of his hair sparking and crackling to life, his hair becoming engulfed with flames. He looked different. 

The black heavy-handed makeup around his eyes was now changed to look like fiery shields. His jacket was pitch black and embers of fire crackled and sparked beneath it. It looked like Lava. He wasn’t wearing a shirt beneath it. His skin looked like magma in some parts and solidified rock on other parts. His pants had flames at the ankle and they looked like magma rivers as they kept moving down. He lost his gloves and was holding a lighter that fit his general theme. He was also shoeless. Which was odd for an Akuma. 

The most notable change was his hair. It was significantly longer and well. On fire. It really wasn’t all that bad and he was probably the coolest looking Akuma to date. 

“Look, kid, I don’t wanna hurt you again. So I’m allowing you to leave right now before I do hurt you again.” Protecteur said, pools of magma welling up in his eyes. He just wanted to protect his damn niece. Boys and everyone else be damned. 

“No! Marinette is my friend! You’re hurting her! You might think you’re protecting her but you’re actually hurting her!” Adrien yelled. He was right. Marinette was curled into a ball inside the sphere trying to hold back her tears. Nino got up and winced in pain. 

This wasn’t what Marinette wanted. She was blaming herself. Uncle Jagged got akumatized because of her. Nino and Adrien got hurt because of her. Because she couldn’t defend herself. Because she sucked at protecting herself. This was all her fault. She couldn’t do anything right. Her fault her fault HER FAULT. 

Protecteur released her from her sphere and ran over and hugged her. He wasn’t burning her. Protecteur looked around at everyone and then ran out of the hole he made for his dramatic entrance for his less dramatic exit before jumping off with Marinette. He was going to protect Marinette no matter the cost. 

-

Adrien ran after Jagged and then found a secluded area. Plagg floated out of Adrien’s pocket. 

“Kid this is bad. He has your girlfriend.” Plagg said, still trying to poke fun into it. Adrien looked frazzled and a complete mess. 

“I know! Plagg, Claws Out!” Adrien hissed in a very catlike manner. The tiny destruction god got sucked into the ring and Chat Noir bounded out from the alleyway to continue his purr-suit of Protecteur. 

-

Nino winced as he stood up and began to leave the bistro. Nathalie and Penny ran over to the injured boy and tried to convince him to stay. 

“I’ll be fine. I just have to find them and make sure they’re okay. I’ll be back. I promise. Please just find somewhere safe to hide!” Nino pleaded, running out of the building at what felt like 100 kilometers an hour. 

Gustav was already gone, trying to chase after Adrien, but Adrien was faster than M. Piccard. Nino kept running and then ran into an old man. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, khaki-colored shorts, and socks with sandals. 

He knocked the poor man over and Nino’s breath hitched. He quickly helped the man up. 

“Sir I am so, so sorry! Are you okay?” Nino asked frazzled. His nerves were shot. The two people he cared most for were gone and he couldn’t find either of them. 

Fu noted the rubble on Nino’s clothing and pieces of plaster in his skin, causing blood to get on his clothing and becoming caked onto his skin, mingling with the plaster. He looked like he’d used himself as a human shield. If only Fu knew. 

“Ah, yes. I am quite alright. Are you okay? You’re bleeding.” Wang Fu was no idiot. This boy was a turtle. He was driven to protect those around him. Fu sighed, knowing he would have to say goodbye to Wayzz. But was getting too old to be a hero. He could see how Marinette had chosen Nino to be the Turtle. 

“Oh uh. I guess I am. Have you seen a flame Akuma carrying a girl with blue hair by any chance?” Nino asked, still ultimately nervous and his nerves a bundle of fear. 

“I did. They went that way.” The man answers. He pointed in the direction of the Arc De Triomphe. 

“Why do Akumas always go after landmarks?!” Nino lamented, running off in that direction. 

“Why indeed, Nino Lahiffe.” Fu hummed before continuing, “I believe it is time for us to part permanently, Wayzz.” Fu said sadly. 

“It was an honor, Fu. You were the best chosen I’ve ever had.” Wayzz said sadly, tears rolling down his face, hugging Fu a final time. 

Today, a Jade Turtle faded from existence. But from the water beneath the lilypads, a new turtle rose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, one you may have noticed the [] around Jagged Stone. She used his real name which will be revealed soon. Soonish? Eventually. The other thing, Fu does give up Wayzz. But he does retain his memories because he's still the guardian of the miraculous. Which will end sooner than in canon. Bc Canon is a shitshow. I actually despise canon with the passion of 10 million suns. or most of the miraculous fandom at Lila. Whichever comes first tbh. N E ways, come talk to me on Tumblr at owlfaeandspace or on twitter at starsandrainy! Happy 2020 guys!


	8. 1 Peter 4:8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do my best to write a fight scene, my work is unbeta'd and It's day 3 of no sleep so hopefully, I pass out tonight. Sorry if it's clunky. I also tried to format things a bit differently! This is also 16 pages long so nearly double what I'm normally cranking out for you guys!

Protecteur was headed to the Arc de Triomphe. He was going to burn Paris down for hurting his niece. It wouldn’t be the first time Paris has burned to ashes, nor would it be the last. Paris would pay for hurting his niece. 

Fire has a dual meaning. It can be life-giving and saving. Warmth. Light. Protection from the wild things. But it can also be destructive. Burning. Injurious. Deadly. Protecteur was the embodiment of both. Driven by a force to protect, but he was also on a warpath. 

Protecteur was going to destroy the city that destroyed his niece. Save for the Lahiffe clan, the Agreste clan, and the Dupain-Cheng Clan. Paris could burn and he’d be the one watching with Marinette. She wouldn’t have to deal with this miserable city any longer. Her family wouldn’t have to deal with it, her friends wouldn’t have to deal with it, their families wouldn’t have to deal with it. Hell, Penny and Fang wouldn’t have to deal with this damned city anymore. 

“Good riddance, Paris! May you burn and be destroyed! The cocky lot of you can just burn with the city! Everyone else better flee while you still can! The 20th is getting burnt down first!” Protecteur cackled maniacally. 

Protecteur dropped Marinette off in a safe location. Safe as she could be. On top of the Arc de Triomphe. “Stay here, okay Bug? I’ll be back real soon. No one will ever hurt you again.” Protecteur said, hugging her a final time. Marinette squeezed back because she didn’t know what would happen if she didn’t. 

Protecteur gave a two-finger salute and jumped off the Arc. “ ‘S a GREAT day for some mayhem!” Protecteur yelled jumping across the roofs to the 20th. 

Marinette blinked a few times. “Tikki, did he really just quote Packrat from Sidewatch?” the superheroine asked. 

“I think so but that’s not important! You can’t transform here and your Uncle is going to burn down Paris!” Tikki exclaimed. 

A thought came to Marinette’s mind. ‘And why should I stop him?’ It was dark and macabre. Forbidden. Marinette shook the thought away. 

Tikki took her chosens hand gently and gave a sad smile. “I’m sorry I can’t do more.” Tikki said sadly. 

“Tikki, none of this is your fault. Hawkmoth is a raging loser who is a magical emotional terrorist. We’ll stop him eventually or he’ll just give up.” She said, resolute. Tikki nuzzled her chosen happily. 

“I think I see Chat!” Tikki exclaimed, diving back into Marinette’s purse. 

Sure enough, there he was, in all of his leather-clad glory. 

“Purrincess are you alright?” Chat asked, looking distraught. 

“I’m… I’ll be okay eventually. But can you please help me down? I really hate being up high with no way to get down.” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. “I have to get back to Nino and Adrien.” Suddenly her eyes went wide. “Nino! Adrien! Oh nononono! Chat are they safe? Did you see them? Please tell me you saw them! I have! I have to find them! Protecteur will burn all of Paris down! And I don’t know! I don’t know where they are!” Marinette worked herself into a tizzy of worry. 

“They’re safe! I promise they’re both safe! Let’s get you down and get you somewhere safe. Ladybug and I will fix this. I promise!” Chat said, scooping Marinette up bridal style. 

Chat jumped up and over to a nearby rooftop and then jumped into an abandoned apartment building. It smelled like mold and rust. It was frankly a putrid combination of scents. It was disgusting and you could almost taste the mold spores in the air. It was the best Chat could do for now. 

“I’ll be back Marinette! Please stay here! Ladybug please show up soon.” Chat pleaded the last part softly. 

Chat then left quickly, giving a final wave to Marinette. Like a soldier going off to battle. It was almost surreal in that sense. Once she was sure Chat was gone and off in the direction of the 20th, Tikki zipped out of her bag. 

They two didn’t speak any words, but both of them shared a nod. 

“TIKKI! SPOTS ON!” Marinette yelled out the transformation phrase like it was a warcry. 

Marinette was engulfed in the familiar tingle of magic. Once she was transformed, Marinette noted her outfit looked different. It looked like one of her suit redesigns she was doing just for fun. Tikki must have seen it. Marinette paid no mind to it though as she ran and jumped out of the window, her yo-yo catching her and pulling her to the next rooftop. 

Suddenly, the smell of smoke wafted through the air. It was thick and heavy, coating 1/20th of the city in smoke. People were coughing and choking, gasping for breath, while Protecteur stood above the burning mass that was the 20th Arr. 

In a mocking voice, Protecteur sang, “Quels transports il doit exciter!” In an exaggerated French accent. He jumped to the 19th Arr, riding his lighter like a wicked broomstick, leaving the smell of gasoline wafting through the air. 

While riding through the air, he continued to sing a deranged form of the national anthem, “Ils viennent jusque dans nos bras! Égorger nos fils, nos compagnes!” He continued singing in his exaggerated French accent. 

“Oh, what’s wrong Paris!? Mockery is the sincerest form of flattery afta all!” Protecteur jeered, his voice grating on the ears of all. Soon, the air in the 19th was completely covered by the smell of gasoline. Protecteur cackled madly, and with a sadistic grin, he ignited the air. 

The flames went off, one by one, every new ignition of the gasoline fumes spread to buildings and to the streets. It was complete and utter carnage. 

-

Chat Noir was chasing after Protecteur. Adrenaline was crashing like waves through his body and Chat’s mouth felt dry. But he had to keep going. He had to keep going for Marinette and Nino. Wait, why Nino? Nino was just a friend. Like Marinette. They were both just friends. Right? In the back of his mind, Chat Noir heard Plagg laughing maniacally. 

Chat Noir did his best to ignore the godly cat’s laughter. Chat got to the 19th just as it was set ablaze. He decided Protecteur could wait as he helped people out of buildings as quickly as he could. He’s glad that the buildings weren’t very tall. Parisians came before Akuma’s in these situations. 

Chat was dropping people not too far from the ground while moving around the 19th quickly all the while saying a little prayer, hoping Ladybug would show up soon. 

-

Ladybug was currently swinging in the direction of the fires, also helping civilians where she could. She just had to help because this entire disaster was her fault. The words circled in her head like vicious little demons. Ladybug had to hold it together. She was the hero of Paris. 

Her wing-like cape fluttered in the wind. Her hair was also styled differently. Instead of her usual pigtails, Her hair was pulled into a braid that was medium in length. Her mask was the same but the biggest change was her costume. 

For one, there was more padding around her bust, shoulders, abdomen, and joints. Secondly. Her shoes were now actual combat boots so she wasn’t running around basically barefoot. From her feet and hands up, it faded from black into the iconic spots the heroine was recognizable in. Her outfit looked similar to a cheongsam that was made for battle. Finally, she donned red lipstick and a single red ribbon that was tied around the end of her braid. 

Ladybug looked different, and all the while the same. She did look much more tired. As though she was done with Hawkmoths antics. Maybe she was. Who knew. Eventually, Ladybug caught up with Chat Noir and caught one of the civilians he was dropping gently onto the ground. 

“Hey Minou, is dropping people the safest way to help them?” Ladybug asked in a teasing manner. 

“It’s kinda hard to help people when I don’t have a second person to catch them Milady.” Chat countered back sassily. 

“Woah, what crawled up your suit Chat?” Ladybug asked, catching more people as Chat was still dropping them. 

“My friend, Mari. We have another were-dad situation. Only instead of keeping her up in the clouds in a giant plant maze, he’s burning down Paris. The victim is Jagged Stone. He’s seriously pissed about something.” Chat said, pretending to not know the reason why Jagged Stone was pissed. 

Ladybug hummed in thought, pretending to think about possible reasons as to why Jagged Stone would be pissed. “Isn’t Mari like his honorary niece or something? Maybe something happened in her life and he’s mad for her?” Ladybug offered. 

Chat blinked at how dead on that was and had a feeling his lady knew something he didn’t. “I suppose that’s one theory Milady.” The entirety of their discussion, Chat was focusing on the Parisians and not looking down. So when Chat finally did look down, holding Christopher, he fell off of his baton and Ladybug caught them both with her Yoyo. 

“I thought cats always land on their feet.” Ladybug giggled. 

“You look… Different Milady. It’s nice.” Chat said abashedly, rubbing the back of his neck like Adrien did. 

“Thank you! I wasn’t expecting the suit redesign honestly. My kwami surprised me with it. She must’ve seen the redesigns I was working on for fun. I was also working on some for you… I, unfortunately, have 0 artistic talent and Mari was helping me with it. She has the designs if you’re curious.” Ladybug said, practically lying through her teeth. Why must secret identities be so hard? 

“I’ll keep it in mind, bugaboo.” Chat practically purred. He has been neglecting to visit his princess. Maybe he should start visiting Nino too. This way, a lowly knight such as himself can visit a princess and a prince. What a life to be had. Chat was going to have to figure out why he saw Nino as a prince, but that’s to be had for another day. 

Once again, Plagg started cackling. Et Tu, Plagg? Plagg responded with ‘then perish.’ 

Chat almost felt betrayed. Keyword being ‘almost’. Plagg had his niche brand of humor that was a very odd mix from all of the different time eras. It was a trip. 

-

Eventually, they caught up with Protecteur. It’s not hard to miss a walking volcano riding a lighter. They’d done their best to get all of the Parisians out of the burning buildings and prayed they didn’t miss any. 

Protecteur hissed in annoyance and turned to face the two heroes. 

“Where were you?” Protecteur asked, tears welling up in his eyes. 

This threw both of the heroes for a loop. They both swore they had whiplash. Typically it was some sort of evil monologue or snarky comment, commending them for being late. Never this. It sounded so sad and betrayed. 

“Where were you when my niece was being bullied? Why weren’t you there when she needed a pair of heroes?” Protecteur asked, magma tears falling onto the ground with a sizzle. 

“Protecteur, we can’t be there for everyone no matter how much we’d like to be there. Can you make this easy? We don’t have to fight. We can talk about this and just discuss it rationally.” Ladybug said gently, hoping to not escalate the situation. 

“But you should be there for everyone! People need heroes! They need someone to protect them when they can’t protect themselves because your niece is worse than a doormat! She’s a carpet and a people pleaser because her old teacher was punishing her and not the bloody bullies!” Protecteur yelled, fiercely protective of his niece. 

“Everyone will get what’s coming to them! Karma works for both good and bad people! Your nieces' old teacher will get her just desserts! Her bullies will be punished and she’ll finally get some peace! But she can’t get her peace knowing you’re burning down Paris!” Ladybug screamed. 

The fire was illuminating her face, and you could see the tears rolling down her face. 

“She’s my friend too Protecteur! I would do anything for her! But I can’t leave school whenever someone needs my help!” Ladybug continued. 

“Wait a bloody second! You’re in school?” Protecteur yelled. 

“Yes! I’m in Collège! I have schoolwork to do and I have to come up with half baked excuses to leave class!” Ladybug shouted, exasperated. 

“Oh, mood.” Chat said, standing off to the side awkwardly, not sure what to say to all of this. 

“Wait a goddamn minute. You’re both in Collège?” Protecteur asked, looking furious. 

“Eyup.” Chat hummed, leaning on his lady’s shoulder. 

A purple butterfly outline illuminated Protecteurs face. 

“Even Hawkmoth agrees that’s fucked up. He wants to know what the hell the guardian was thinking.” Protecteur chortled. “Hawkmoth said he’ll keep akumatizations to the weekends and breaks. Because he still wants your damn miraculous.” Protecteur snickered. 

“Gee, thanks. Why don’t you just surrender your miraculous along with Mayura’s and we can all call it a day.” Chat said deadpan. 

“He says that's too easy and children need exercise. But he is willing to buy you two food after a fight.” Protecteur hummed. 

“Deal.” Chat said excitedly. 

“Chat! Have some standards! The snacks have to be at least something to waste his time and money!” Ladybug chastised. 

Chat nodded along sagely. “Good thinking LB. After this fight, meet us at the convenience store run by the Lahiffe family in the 18th!” Chat said excitedly. 

Ladybug giggled and just nodded because they had really good food and they could buy a lot there with Hawkmoths money. The two nodded and thus resumed the fight. 

“Can you just give us your akumatized item?” Ladybug asked. 

“Can you just give me your miraculous?” Protecteur mocked. 

“Well damn, okay.” Chat murmured. 

Protecteur readied his lighter and started firing off fireballs causing Chat to deflect them with his baton acting as a shield due to him spinning it rapidly. 

Ladybug threw her yoyo and had it wrap around a lamp post and had it bring her up onto the top of the post. Ladybug sighed and began spinning her yoyo to work as a makeshift shield. She had to talk to Tikki about seeing if she could get a shield. Same for Chat Noir. 

“You two could just make this loads easier by giving me your miraculous!” Protecteur groaned. “Now I feel bad because I’m fighting literal children!” Protecteur whined, shooting a stream of fire at the heroic duo. The two of them dodged and leaped out of the way. 

“What the  _ fuck _ Protecteur?! Barbequed kitty does NOT taste good.” Chat hissed. 

“In some countries, cats make tasty morsels!” Protecteur yelled back, cackling maniacally. 

“I thought you deadass just said you didn’t want to fight kids and felt bad about doing it!” Ladybug yelled, deflecting hit after hit with her yoyo. 

“I do! However! Duty comes before what I want! Hawkmoff wants ya miraculous an’ I want to keep my niece safe from little shits who think they can run their mouths about my bloody niece.” Protecteur hissed, turning his giant lighter into ye olde flamethrower. 

The two dodged yet again and groaned. 

“Hawkmoth we want double snacks for this! And Fiji water!” Chat yelled, exacerbated. 

Once again, the purple butterfly outline appeared on Protecteurs face, while he was still throwing attacks at the kids. Protecteur nodded along and mumbled in agreement. 

“HM says you both have a limit of 30 euros, if you go over it, sucks to be you.” Protecteur relayed to the teen superheroes. 

Once again, the two groan at this and manage to both land a hit on Protecteur. The two jump back, while Ladybug does a series of complicated aerobatics and Chat uses his baton like a pogo stick, to jump backward. 

Protecteur readies another attack, that’s frankly massive. 

-

“What are you doing Protecteur?! An attack like that will kill them!” Hawky seethed, in something that was most certainly not worry if he were ever asked about it in the future by a certain peacock. 

He was met with a harsh, “Not if they dodge!” Hawkmoth blinks. Did he seriously just quote an anime at him? Nonetheless, one of the animes his son watches? He supposes he walked into that one with what he’d said first. But it was true. 

-

Protecteur felt smug. He just quoted an anime, in his defense, Hawkmoth quoted it first. You don’t just quote one of the most popular animes currently, and expect someone to not quote it back. That’s just messed up. 

Chat blinked for a few moments, completely reeling in the fact that Protecteur probably just quoted an anime. Just as Protectecteur launched his attack, they heard a voice that sounded suspiciously familiar. 

“SHELL-TER!” The voice cried, wrapping the three of them in a protective barrier. Carapace? No, this wasn’t Carapace. Well, it was, but he looked different. He looked like a Djinn. Sort of. A turtle themed Djinn. 

He wore a turtle themed vest and drop-crotch pants. His regular hood was now combined with a mask with green sea turtle eyes. A pure dark brown that affected both his sclera and iris. He wore a bodysuit underneath the vest and pants that were a pale creme on the front and a dark green on the back. His shield was now more reminiscent of a green sea turtle’s shell. 

“Hey! Don’t barbeque people you rip off Te Ka looking bastard!” The turtle theme hero yelled. 

“And just who the fuck are you supposed to be?” Protecteur said with a slight snarl. 

“Tortue de Mer!” He announced boldly. 

“You fuckin named yourself Sea Turtle? What's with you guys and being unoriginal with your hero names?” Protecteur asked, readying another attack. 

Tortue squawked indignantly, clearly offended. “I spent a lot of time thinking of a name that wasn’t Carapace!” 

“That’s valid. By the way you two, you now have a 20 euro budget because your little friend here is also getting snacks with you.” Protecteur said nonchalantly. 

“Fine. Just give us your item because now I’m hella hungry.” Chat whined. 

“No.” it was said with such finality and the trio of heroes looked pissed. Tortue dropped his shield and the three charged at Protecteur, wielding their weapons like absolute madmen. 

Ladybug grew frustrated and yelled, “Lucky Charm!” A baseball bat fell into her hands and she just blinked at it for a few moments. Tikki was being very upfront about this. She quickly looked around for anything and saw an old looking fire hydrant and the gas station nearby. 

“Chat I need you to cataclysm the gas pumps! I have an idea!” Ladybug said. 

Chat looked at his lady warily but he trusted her. He called out his attack and destroyed the Avia gas pumps. Gasoline went everywhere. The stench of gasoline permeated the air in pungent and foul waves. 

Protecteur just grinned maniacally and lit the spilled gasoline on fire. 

“Uh LB, you do realize I just set shit on fire, right? This’ll be a breeze getting all 3 of your miraculous. The first 2 are a necessity, the third one’s jus’ for showin’ off.” Protecteur snorted. 

Ladybug scoffed and took the baseball bat, and struck the old looking fire hydrant, watching it break open. Jeez, the metal was extremely corroded, it’s a miracle it hasn’t leaked or broken yet. 

The water erupted from the now broken fire hydrant and shot out, putting Protecteur’s flames out and slowing the gasoline fire. 

Protecteur started slowing down and eventually stopping completely. Ladybug didn’t know that the water would essentially put him out. Tikki must’ve known somehow. 

Ladybug was somewhat frozen, studying this. Tortue however, wasn’t going to wait. He grabbed the lighter and destroyed it. He just had a suspicion that it was the lighter. It proved correct. 

“Yo! LB, you gonna do your thing?” Tortue called out. Ladybug quickly snapped out of her stupor and nodded, yeeting her yoyo at the fluttering moth. “I’m freeing you from evil! Bye-bye, little butterfly!” Ladybug smiled sadly. 

Ladybug threw her baseball bat into the air and cast her miraculous cure. The fires disappeared from the Parisian skyline and everything was returned to as it was. Jagged erupted from his pumice cocoon, and fell onto the ground, coughing and spluttering, his cigarette long forgotten. 

“Where’s Marinette? Ladybug, where’s Marinette?” Jagged asked, very rushed. Panic was overtaking his features and worry managed to fill every crease in his face. 

“Don’t worry, I found where Chat put her and moved her back to her house. She’s safe, okay?” Ladybug said gently, her earrings beeping. The other Miraculous were also beeping. 

“Thank you. Thank you for saving me, Ladybug. I’ll head over to her place now.” He said gently, dusting himself off. He got up and started walking towards the 12th Arr. 

The three superpowered teens ran off in 3 different directions and detransformed in the alley’s they’ve hidden in. The three fed their kwami’s and met up again. They have questions for Tortue. 

“How’d you get the turtle miraculous?” Ladybug asks, a certain kind of conviction in her voice. 

“Uh, I don’t know? Normally you give it to me but this time I found it in my bookbag?” Tortue de Mer answers honestly before continuing, “Wayzz said I had to pick a new name and a new outfit.” 

“I think I know what the guardian did and I don’t think I like what he did. We’ll address it later. Come on, we’re going to the Lahiffe’s convenience store. Hawkmoth is buying us snacks as a truce.” Ladybug hums, taking the two by their hands and jumps off with them. 

“Wait… what? Oh boy.” Tortue mutters under his breath, in a daze. 

Chat is unusually quiet and this gets Ladybug’s attention. “Penny for your thoughts Minou?” She asks with a small smile. 

Chat jolts from his thoughts and hums. “Oh. Just thinking about the kinds of snacks I can get for 20 euros.” and it’s true, he is thinking about what kinds of snacks he can get for 20 euros. 

“Meh. We’ll worry about it when we get there.” Ladybug hums as all 3 of them land in front of the convenience store. 

Hawkmoth is already inside, looking tired in his stuffy outfit. Mme. Lahiffe and M. Lahiffe are suspicious but not unwelcoming to the man. They do however keep a close eye on him. When they see the three superheroes enter they just smile at them. 

“Alright. Go. I’ll be waiting off to the side. Keep it in under 20 euros please.” The older man says tiredly. 

Ladybug snorts. “Alright. While we’re here can we have your miraculous?” She asks. 

“No. Do you want your snacks or not? This is neutral ground so don’t try anything.” He hisses. 

Ladybug pouts and Chat keeps an eye on Hawkmoth while grabbing a mix of different snacks to try and a bottle of water. Tortue shrugs his shoulders and grabs some halal snacks also grabbing a bottle of water. Ladybug is grabbing a mix of Asian snacks and french snacks and a Starrybucks S’ mores Frappuccino. Go big or go home, all while carefully making sure it was just under 20 euros and by just under, it was quite literally  €19.93. 

Ladybug looked up at the older man smugly and stood off to the side opening her package of yan yans and eating the treat. Hawkmoth glared down at the girl. 

“You’re a teenaged pest, do you know that?” He asked the superpowered girl who was happily enjoying her treat. 

“Only to you. Because you’re evil.” She said, after taking a drink. “Why are you doing this anyway?” She asks. 

“Sorry, you have to be a level 10 enemy to know my Tragic Backstory trademarked, patent-pending,” Hawkmoth said in a teasing(?) manner. Could he be teasing? Ladybug didn’t know. She just knew he was a villain who was buying her snacks. A temporary truce. 

Tortue de Mer was next and he plopped his haul on the counter. It wasn’t much, but he just looked at Hawkmoth, a silent signal asking him to pay for his stuff. Hawkmoth sighs at this and walks over. He makes a mental note of the halal snacks. He’d have to double down on Akuma's on Saturday’s and Sunday’s. Tortue’s total was  €19.23. It was less than Ladybugs, but still just barely under 20 euros. 

Tortue de Mer stood next to Ladybug and he hummed while enjoying a snack cake. Hawkmoth stood next to the teens while maintaining a comfortable distance from them. 

“Thanks for the snacks dude.” Tortue said, after another bite of the snack cake.

“You’re welcome. Although when I said keep it under 20 euros this isn’t quite what I meant.” The supervillain said. 

“Dude, you’ve kinda been terrorizing Paris with magical butterflies who prey upon people having a bad day. It’s only fair.” Tortue snarked. 

“It be like that sometimes.” Hawkmoth said, with a Cheshire smile. Tortue choked on his cake while wheezing out a laugh. Ladybug patted him on the back helping a little bit. 

Once Tortue got his bearings again, he exclaimed “Did you just meme?! No way a supervillain who’s probably in his 50s meme’d! I refuse to believe that.” Tortue said, clutching his sides in laughter. 

“Hey, for your information, I’m 43! I’m not that old!” Hawkmoth defended himself, looking legitimately offended. 

“Wait, you’re old enough to have a kid. Do you have a kid?” Ladybug asks. 

“Yes, I do. I love my son very much. I’m just not the best with showing affection and it’s caused our relationship to become… strained.” Hawkmoth says, looking over to Chat Noir who was still looking over all of the snacks. 

“Inch Resting.” Tortue de Mer said, humming while eating another one of his snacks. 

Hawkmoth rolled his eyes and walked over to the register where Chat was waiting patiently. Chat gently set his snacks down on the counter and waited for Hawkmoth to pay for them. €19.84. The kids had spent 59 euros in total and kept it one euro under 60. He was almost impressed. 

“Now I paid for your snacks. I will see the 3 of you this weekend. You’re lucky I value your education. I will not fight idiots.” the man grumbled, jumping off into the distance. 

The three blinked and shrugged. “I have somewhere to be. Hopefully, I won’t be there too late.” Ladybug says, jumping off, her bag of snacks in hand. 

“Yeah, same here. I would turtley love to spend more time with you, but I got places to be, princesses to seduce. See you at patrol tonight! Eiffel Tower 22:30! Don’t be late!” Chat called, pole vaulting himself off into the distance. 

Nino blinked and jumped up and climbed in through his window and hid his snacks in the closet before leaving and running off into the direction of the bistro, detransforming in the alleyway nearby and walking back to the bistro where Adrien, Nathalie, Penny, and Gustav were waiting. Adrien seemed to have gotten a lecture from Nathalie about running off and Nino suspected he would get the same lecture. 

Not that Nino particularly cared, when he ran up to Adrien and took his face in his hands, first inspecting his face closely for any injuries, and then gave him a once over making sure there wasn’t any lacerations or burns on the model. Once Nino was satisfied, Nino thwacked Adrien on the arm. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Adrien exclaimed, rubbing his arm. 

“You absolute buffoon! How dummy thick is your skull?! Why would you just  _ run  _ off when there’s a fire Akuma out? Adrien for someone as smart as you, you sure are an idiot!” Nino ranted, while Adrien tried to calm down Nino. 

Nathalie had turned away, doing her best to stifle her laughter, while Gustav let out a chuckle of fondness. Nino had turned to pulling on Adrien's ear, to ‘check to see if he had a brain or if it was two brain cells bouncing around like a Microstrong screensaver’. This time, Nathalie laughed at this while Penny had long since given up trying to keep a straight face, now she was on the ground in tears holding her sides. 

Nino put both of his hands on either side of Adrien’s face. “What are you?” Nino asked in all seriousness, while Adrien’s eyes were downcast looking at their shoes. 

Adrien pouted and said miserably, “An idiot sandwich.” Nino smiled warily and then hugged Adrien.

“Don’t you ever do that again you clown. You had me worried.” Nino huffed, holding on tightly to Adrien. 

“I’m sorry Nino. I didn’t mean to worry you. I was just worried about Marinette.” Adrien said, full of earnest. 

Just then, their phones dinged with a text from Marinette. 

**Luckybug**

** _Ladybug dropped me off at home, with Uncle Jagged now. _ **

**I like turtles**

** _Okay we’ll make our way over there now uwu_ **

**Can I Blease have a cat**

** _see u soon! :)_ **

True to her word, Marinette was at home, hugging Jagged on the floor, planning to move forward with the court case. They had a lot of evidence to incriminate Lila and all it was now was a waiting game, trying to pick the next best course of action. About 10 minutes later, Nathalie, Nino, Adrien, Penny, and Gustav stumbled into the Boulangerie and Patisserie. Sabine ushered the group upstairs. 

“What happened?” Sabine asked, sitting next to Penny and Jagged. 

“It’s a long story, Sabine.” Jagged said tiredly, leaning on Penny. 

“Well, I most certainly have time. Those three, however, do not. School starts back up in 20 minutes you three.” Sabine lightly chides. 

The three in question groan and gather their school things heading down to the car. Gustav chuckles slightly, following the three down. Nathalie quickly sends Marinette a text. 

**Mlle. Sancoeur**

** _Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, could you please send me and Mlle. Rolling those audio files, please? We can use them for the court case._ **

**MD-C and Jagged Stone’s Girlfriend(?)**

** _Lila_threat_1.mp3 _ **

** _Lila_threat_2.mp3_ **

  
  


**MD-C **

** _Here you go! Have a good day Mlle. Sancoeur! Love you, Aunt Penny! _ **

**Jagged Stone’s Girlfriend(?)**

** _I love you too my talented niece! See you when you get home! Your mom is making Bao and stir fry for dinner! Your friends are staying for dinner as well! Do well in school! _ **

**Jagged Stone’s Girlfriend(?) has renamed the chat to “Court GC” **

The three sat in the back seat laying on each other in a pile and Gustav took a picture and sent it to his work group chat with Nathalie and Gabriel. 

**Gabriel we want a raise. **

**Looks Strong, Is Soft**

** _tiredkiddos.jpg _ **

** _Those 50 euros are looking better every day. _ **

**Looks Soft, is Strong**

** _Shut up. _ **

**Looks Soft, is Soft. **

** _PhoebeandMonicafighting.gif_ **

**Looks Soft, Is Strong**

** _Sir, if not for the laws of France and the fact you’re the only reason I have an apartment, I would have slaughtered you by now. _ **

**Looks Soft, is Soft. **

** _ThenPerish.mov_ **

**Looks Strong, Is Soft**

** _anna oop. _ **

**Looks Soft, Is Soft.**

** _I am not paying you to text and drive, M. Piccard. Nor am I paying you to insult me, Nathalie. I have full confidence in Adrien to realize his feelings first. Now get back to work. _ **

Gustav snorted at that because he wasn’t texting and driving. He was using the voice to text function. Soon, Gustave approached the school and put the car in park, gently nudging the three awake. The three gave some sleepy protests but still managed to stumble out of the car and into the school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it took so long! Now I have a question for you guys! Do you like the longer chapters or do you prefer the shorter chapters? Vote here -----> https://forms.gle/L5V8FhcergC3AGGD6


	9. John 8:7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is beginning to learn her self worth babey. The memes are plentiful and I'm! Tired! Also! A big fat thank you to the beta of this chapter, Industrial_Lace! ¡Un millón de gracias, Bee!

The trio shuffled into the school tiredly. Mx. Voler hummed thoughtfully at this development. Their humming was comparable to buzzing. They noted how sleepy the three looked and decided to take this moment to be a little shit. Mx. Voler blasted a megalovania airhorn remix at full volume, startling the three awake. 

“Ah! Good morning you three! Are you ready to learn some science?” Voler asks, now with three teens glaring at them. 

“Screw you airplane.” Marinette snarked, the disdain clear in her tone, if not for the yawn the glare would be perfect. Mx. Voler was absolutely tickled pink by the girl’s remark, ' _ since when did Marinette bring such heat?'  _ they thought amused.

“Do tell, what’s up with the ‘airplane’ remark?” Mx. Voler inquires, hands raised and the first two fingers curving in a come-hither motion vertically. Obviously quoting the remark Marinette made. 

“Your last name. It looks like the verb meaning ‘to fly.’ Ergo, airplane.” The girl argues, resting her chin in the palm of her hand covering a small yawn with her other. Mx. Voler notes that the girl did have a point. They’d concede and let her have this win. 

“In other news children, regarding your lab safety tests. You all passed so we can seriously begin experimenting." Mx. Voler spoke proudly to the students. "Now, who wants to make gummy bears explode?” Mx. Voler asked, their tone nonchalant and unassuming, emphasized with a half shrug. 

It took a moment for the question to register in the kids' heads. Adrien brightened up, giving a perfect kid in a candy shop megawatts smile. The very smile cherubs gave that made one believe that there was beauty in the world if they could still smile like that. So innocently gleeful that Mx. Voler joined the intensity of the smile. Albeit far more mischievous as the boy shot up like a rocket, hands waved to gather attention.

“I would love to make exploding gummy bears!” Adrien yells excitedly, Nino, poor child, didn't have a buffer for such a yell. The excited boom which would have made him happy to know Adrien could do it was a knife to his head. Groaning he clamps a hand over Adrien's mouth and shushes the excited blonde model. 

“Adrien, darling sunshine, labrador retriever, cinnamon roll of my life. I’m so glad you’re excited about making really hard gelatin shaped like bears explode, but I have a migraine from the Akuma attack and Marinette looks wiped. Please keep it down?” Nino pleads with Adrien. The boy in question blushed prettily at all the compliments and nodded his head so Nino could remove his hand.

Mx. Voler raises a concerned eyebrow at the three. “You three got caught up in the attack?” Mx. Voler asks. 

“More like I started it. Uncle Jagged got really pissed when he heard the audio recordings.” Marinette whines, placing the blame on herself, just like a certain show has done for the entirety of season 3 and should have alternatively been called, ‘This show has no female writers this season, is it obvious?’ 

Mx. Voler kneels to Marinette’s level and grabs the girl by the face, making her look them in the eyes. Poor thing looked half-dead up close. Eyes bloodshot and sporting bags showing how sleep-deprived the kid was.

“I want you to repeat after me, okay?” The teacher looks very concerned at this point for the girl's mental health. 

“Okay.” The sad 15-year-old mopes. 

“I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was not and never will be the sole cause of an Akuma attack.” The teacher starts. 

“I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not and never will be the sole cause of an Akuma attack.” The girl parrots. 

“I know there’s a man out there terrorizing innocent Parisians with magical butterflies that fuck with people having a bad day.” The teacher continues. 

“I know there’s a man out there terrorizing innocent Parisians with magical butterflies that fuck with people having a bad day.” The student parrots yet again, this time earning a small laugh from the girl. 

"Every Akuma is Hawkmoth's fault because he targets people having a bad day." Mr. Voler continued eyes trained onto the girl as she gave a small sleepy smile. 

"Every Akuma is Hawkmoth's fault because he targets people having a bad day." Marinette spoke, this part with much more enthusiasm. 

“I am strong, I am beautiful, I am confident, I know myself better than anyone else ever will, and I know it’s okay if something happens and is out of my control.” The teacher finishes.

“I am strong, I am beautiful, I am confident, I know myself better than anyone else ever will, and I know it’s okay if something happens and is out of my control.” The girl finishes with a small smile etched across her face. 

“Good. Now repeat that whenever you feel the occasion calls for it. You’re a brilliant girl, Marinette. Don’t let doubt be your Achilles heel. Now that that mushy shit’s outta the bloody way. Let's go blow up some gummy bears!” Mx. Voler cheers childishly. 

Nino stares at Marinette worriedly, as if she was seriously contemplating that Mx. Voler meant what they’d said. Soon, the room smelled like burnt gelatin with fruit like scents and the class was almost over. Mx. Voler decided to play a clip from Shrek 3 after speeding it up to the middle of the scene.

_ “If there's something you want to do, or someone you really want to be, then the only one standing in your way... is you.” Arthur says.  _

_ “Me?” a particularly short man asks.  _

_ “Get him Lads!” the crowd of villains roars. _

_ “Nonono! What I mean is each of you standing in your own way.” The boy elaborates, hoping to quickly de-escalate the situation. _

_ A headless knight who looks as though he’d ride a horse steps forward and says, “I’ve always wanted to play the flute.”  _

_ An evil queen goes next, lowering her knife from Queen Lillian’s throat. “I’ve always wanted to open up a spa… In France!”  _

_ A captain with a hook for a hand starts stepping forwards, lowering his sword meant for swashbuckling and chasing a young boy who has a fairy with him 24/7, speaks up. “I grow daffodils… and they’re beautiful.” He says, throwing his sword down onto the ground with a lot more force than was necessary.  _

Voler ends the clip and hums, pouring themselves another cup of coffee with the stolen coffee pot they’d stolen once again. 

“I hope you three got something out of that clip, You three have a good day. Class dismissed.” Mx. Voler says, just as the bell rings, sending them on their way to Phys Ed. 

Marinette is quiet for the rest of the day, her face blank as she contemplates the advice she was given today. The mantra she'd been repeating at random points mainly so she wouldn't forget it. Marinette wonders if she should confront Master Fu. Eventually, she decides she should. The school day ends and Marinette walks out to the car with Nino and Adrien. 

“Something on your mind, Nette?” Nino asks. 

“Ah, just new pieces I'm working on for my portfolio. Little things, y’know?” Marinette says. 

“I get it. I have my sound portfolio to work on. I have a possible gig coming up for a high-end event for a movie premiere and they want to hear some of my stuff.” Nino comforts, understanding the anxiety surrounding portfolios. 

“Yeah. I have some big pieces I’m working on, like a dress for Aunt Penny and a new suit for Uncle Jagged.” Marinette says scratching the back of her head with an awkward smile. 

Adrien felt… out of place. He didn’t quite understand why he felt so out of place, but he did. Maybe it was because his friends were more accomplished than him. All Adrien was, was a model. He could speak Chinese, Fence, and play the piano. But at the end of the day, he was just… Adrien Agreste, son of Emilie Graham de Vanily and Gabriel Agreste. Sure, on paper he was doing more than the two. 

But Adrien felt like he was… doing less than them. Adrien didn’t know why either. Was he just… inadequate? He felt less accomplished than them. Was it because they were making things? While he just sat there and looked pretty for Photoshoots? Or was it because they had passion? Or their drive and dedication to making the best thing? Adrien didn't have that, he would only follow the directions of the photographer, or Nathalie when working. He didn't really decide on things. Was that why he felt out of place? Adrien really didn’t know. All he knew was it sucked and he felt inadequate to Nino and Marinette. 

Nino and Marinette shared worried glances, watching Adrien who seemed to be zoning out and spiraling into a bad mindset. From the corner of his eye, Adrien saw their glances and sighed. He then shook his head, as if physically shaking the thought from his mind, or acting that he was they weren't sure. He smiled at them, a bright one that was a tad too bright to be truly genuine as if to attempt to throw off the fact he was spiraling into self-doubt. 

Nino and Marinette both share a look and silently agreed on something together giving slight nods. Plans made they waited for the opportunity and saw it in the form of the car. Gustav and Nathalie were waiting by the car, prim and proper. When they finally get over to where Gustav is parked they greet the adults before shuffling quickly into the car, Nino goes in first, Marinette gestures for Adrien to get in, and then she gets in last shutting the door. Nino and Marinette make eye contact leaning forward and acted, squishing Adrien into a crushing hug, completely ignoring the fact Nathalie and Gustav were unwanted audience members to the scene. 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the hug, but why am I getting a hug?” Adrien asks smiling genuinely, allowing himself to melt into the hug feeling boneless. 

“Cause you just looked like you needed one, dude.” Nino says, rather unhelpfully. 

“O...kay then?” Adrien says rather unsure of all of this. 

“Adrien, You’re so amazing and kind. Has anyone ever told you that?” Marinette asks, still hugging him. 

“Ah… only my friends.” Adrien says, blushing and wanting to hide his face behind his hands. Unable to do that he tucks his head into Nino's neck.

“Nino we should tell him more often,” Marinette says resolute nuzzling into the blond. She could feel like shit, but she’d sooner die than let her friends feel like shit. 

Nino nods in agreement. “Definitely. Because it’s a crime that he doesn’t see himself as his friends do.” 

Adrien’s entire face was aflame and it crept up to his ears and down his neck. This was new and a little bit embarrassing. Okay, a little bit embarrassing was a lie. This was very embarrassing because he didn’t know why he deserved it. He couldn't even form words, just allow himself to be nuzzled into and soak up as much warmth and open affection possible.

Nathalie and Gustav shared a look. To peek at the scene with the rearview mirror. The duo sighed, a creeping feeling that soon they were going to lose out on 50 euros. 

Gustav parked by the bakery. The trio gave their thanks and bid goodbye, bouncing out of the car and entering into Marinette's home. The three bounded up the stairs, into the living room to do homework. Jagged was there with Marinette’s mom and dad, sipping on some tea, and eating scones.

“Heya bug!” Jagged greets with a false cheeriness. 

Marinette gives a small wave, the feeling of guilt crushing her heart. Self-deprecation such a common houseguest that Marinette barely noticed when it would intrude in her thoughts giving awful commentary. It was her fault he’d gotten akumatized. It was all her fault. She was a horrible, awful person. Marinette excused herself to the restroom and locked herself in, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. How could he pretend like he was okay? 

How could her Uncle Jagged maintain this front like nothing was wrong and he was fine? How on earth could he do that and act like it wasn’t her fault? It was all her fault and she shouldn’t have spoken up. She has to lead by example and not show her emotional vulnerabilities. Marinette excused herself to the bathroom with false cheer not noticing any looks they could direct at her. She needed the escape, she couldn't face them. Closing the door to the bathroom she tried to breathe again.

She couldn’t have these emotional vulnerabilities in her metaphorical armor. Mlle. Bustier had taught her that she had to bottle these feelings up, she had to be the bigger person. She sat on the floor by the bathtub, tears falling down her face, curled into a fetal position, pleading with her brain for the tears to stop. How could Marinette be crying when the person she’d hurt by playing those stupid audio recordings was out there, not crying and masking it? 

Marinette shouldn’t have played those audio recordings. What would Mlle. Bustier say if she could only see Marinette now? ‘You have to be the bigger person, Marinette. I’m sorry you’re sad, but your uncle is much sadder. Wipe those tears of yours and go comfort him.’ Marinette gives a watery laugh, knowing that’s exactly what she’d say. Marinette does her best and tries to push her feelings down, to no avail. 

Why was she so selfish?

-

Jagged blinks when Marinette threw her stuff down onto the ground, spouting excuses as she ran to the bathroom. Sabine, Tom, Penny, Nino, Adrien, and Jagged all share worried glances. Why had she acted this way? Jagged stands up, his knees and back cracking at the movement, he felt old at the moment 

“I’ll go after her.” Jagged says, guilt washing over him like ice water. 

Jagged follows his niece’s path, leading him to a locked bathroom door. The rock star stands outside of the door, trying to gather the courage to knock on the door and talk to a 15-year-old girl. How was trying to talk to a 15-year-old more nerve-wracking than performing on a stage in front of thousands? 

He finally knocks on the door softly, the sound so soft, he can barely hear it. 

“Marinette?” He asks the first time, knocking again softly. “Marinette, It’s your uncle. Please open the door.” He pleads softly, Marinette shuffles in the bathroom, moving closer to the door. She wanted to open the door, but she was still a crying mess. If Jagged had seen her like this, her Uncle would worry. This wasn't his fault, and she couldn't let him take any blame, not one ounce of guilt for her problems.

“Marinette, I can see your shadow moving around.” The man says gently, looking down to see the disturbances in the light, that accompany the sounds of the shuffling. 

“Yeah. Okay, Okay I get it. I get it. Still upset about today, Huh?” He asks, not really expecting an answer. Jagged rubs his clammy hands against his blue jeans. Had the hallway always been this warm? 

“Look… What I… What I did. How I handled myself today, that wasn’t me and you know that bug. I was just… just so mad. Not at you!” Jagged exclaims before continuing. “Never at you.” The idol continues, wiping the sweat off of his neck. 

“Kiddo, sometimes the world ain’t… ain’t what ‘sall cracked up to be. Bug, I’m gonna be real honest with ya. I thought everyone… I thought everyone adored ya. How couldn’t they? You’re an amazing girl Marinette. I just… I just never thought someone was so capable of bein’ so disgusting to ya.” Jagged says, tears beginning to form. 

“Look, I know I messed up. I didn’t say what you needed me to say. I didn’t tell ya, ‘It’s gonna be fine bug. Why? Because I am here.’ No… I’m not a superhero from an anime. I’m just Jacob Niles Roche. I’m not always 'Jagged Stone: Rock Star!' I'm just one man. When I'm here… with your family, I'm not a celebrity. I'm your uncle. Which is more than I could've asked for." Jagged says with a sigh, sinking down the ground, with his back pressed to the door and his head softly hitting the door with a 'thump'. 

"I… I see this… this spark in you, it's amazing! It's why I adore you and look up to you Marinette. This spark is yours, whatever you choose to do with it, it'll be amazing. I think now if I were asked what I wanted to be when I grow up, I'd say I want to be just like you. I love you Marinette. You don't have to say it back, though." Jagged says, leaning against the door. 

Marinette has her ear pressed against the door, holding back her tears and doing her best to muffle her sobs with her hands. What had she done to deserve such an amazing uncle? Why was he being the knight, saving her with his words, slaying the dragons of her thoughts? She should have been his knight, she was the one who should be reassuring him. 

-

Marinette hadn’t left the bathroom until she was sure she was done crying. She made sure she had no sad feelings left, smoothing wrinkles on her clothing over and wiping off the streaky remnants of her makeup. She sighs, splashing some water on her face, double-checking her emotions. Once she’s certain there’s nothing left to be sad about, she squashed the guilt down and left the bathroom. 

Jagged was leaning against the opposing wall asleep with drool running down his cheek. Marinette sat next to her uncle and hugged him. 

Jagged jolted awake at the sudden touch but smiled and gave a one-armed hug back. 

“ ‘M sorry ‘bout today bug.” Jagged mumbles, wiping the drool with his free arm. 

“ ‘S okay. It was my fault you got akumatized in the first place. ‘M not mad at you. I shouldn’t have played those recordings.” Marinette mutters, still clinging to the idol. 

Jagged felt his eyes pop out of their sockets. He couldn’t believe this. She thought this was  _ her  _ fault? What thoughts ran through the girl's mind thinking she was to blame? What Atlas complex did she have, that she felt the need to hold the world over her shoulders?

“Bug, how in hells bells did you come to that thought? This wasn’t your fault! It was mine. I got mad because of what that little wench had said to you. We asked you to play those audio recordings for us, kiddo. We wanted the evidence.” Jagged says, flicking her in the forehead gently. 

Marinette pouts, guilt still clawing at her stomach and up her throat. She didn’t know what to say. So she said nothing and just continued to sit next to her Uncle. The pair sat there wordlessly, eventually Jagged stood up and then picked up Marinette. He was worried by her silence carrying her to the couch and they just sat there, cuddling on the couch wordlessly. No one was there, having scampered away giving the two spaces. 

Sabine called everyone for dinner, stopping everyone's tasks and joining everyone to the dining table. Everyone sat at the table, passing around bao and vegetable stir fry. Dinner was a quiet affair with some light conversation and they were just avoiding the very big elephant in the room. No one wanted to ask what had happened, and Marinette didn’t want to talk about it. 

Marinette and the boys worked on homework after dinner quietly, hushed whispers as they went over difficult problems with silence on simple exercises. Time passed and it was soon time for the boys to leave, bidding Marinette a quiet goodbye. An hour or two later, Jagged and Penny went to retrieve their stuff from Le Grand Paris. Marinette waved goodbye and went up to her room. 

Marinette laid in her bed and groaned while Tikki sat next to Marinette, patting the girls' head gently. The tiny god looked at her holder and waited for Marinette to collect her words so they can talk about what happened today.

“Tikki, I messed up so bad today.” Marinette whines. 

“I don’t think you did. But we should go visit Master Fu before patrol. We have to know why he gave Nino the turtle miraculous permanently!” Tikki exclaims. 

“Yeah, ready to go Tikki?” Marinette asks, heaving herself off of her bed, her knees and lower back popping. 

The goddess gave a small nod of affirmation. Marinette called out her transformation phrase and then left from her skylight, disappearing into the cool night. 

-

Wang Fu was enjoying the peace of the evening with some tea and making some mooncakes. The mid-autumn festival was in a few days, so how better to enjoy the upcoming festival with some mooncakes? He was making his with lotus paste. He hums, knowing Ladybug will be joining him soon no doubt. He’d already made a batch with red bean filling three days prior. Those were ready to eat after sitting in an airtight container. 

About 45 minutes later, his hunch was confirmed. He went into the small kitchen area and started brewing some tea. 

“Master Fu?” A familiar voice called out. 

“Ah, Hello Marinette. How lovely it is to see you!” Fu replies, walking through the door from the small parlor area. 

“It’s nice to see you too! But I think you know that I'm not here because I feel like visiting.” Marinette says gently. 

“I gathered as much. I suppose you’d like to know why I have given up my mantle of the turtle.” Fu guesses correctly. 

Marinette nods. “I would. Chat and I are doing just fine on our own!” She says, without much heat behind her voice. The girl was full of insecurities, that maybe what she believed was not true and other was thrown into the group to pick up the duos slack. 

Master Fu sighs at his protege. The girl was clever, without a doubt. But to be full of clever and full of doubt wouldn't do. Master Fu hits the girl over her head with a stick he had next to him. Suddenly this was starting to feel like a Disney moment. Marinette couldn't help but look around for a camera.

"What'd you do that for?!" Marinette cries, holding her head in obvious pain. 

"The past is history, the future is a mystery. But right now is a gift. That's why it's called the present, Marinette." He says sagely.

"Well, it still hurts!" The holder of creation yelps.

"It doesn't matter. We're in the present now. You can either run from it or learn from it. Which will you choose, Ladybug?" Wang Fu asks, swinging his stick again. 

This time Marinette dodges. "Well, first I'm gonna take your stick!" The girl grumbles and grabs his stick. She does the unconventional and sits on it. 

This time, the man laughs at her antics. "There is still much for you to learn, but I am too old now to be a hero with powers. I can be a hero in other ways though." The old man laughs softly. 

"It matters not what powers you have or how strong you are. It doesn't even matter how clever you are. It only matters with what you do with the powers given to you. You can ask a peach tree for an apple or even an orange. But you will still get a peach come harvest season." The man hums, pulling out two mooncakes and two cups of green tea. 

"But what if what I'm doing needs an apple or an orange? I can't use a peach." Marinette says, carefully and thoughtfully

The master of the miraculous tsks softly. "You see, there will always be substitutions that need to be made. You may not need the crunch of an apple or the sweetness of an orange. Sometimes you may need sweet and crunchy." Fu says. 

"But what if others don't like it?" She asks, nervously.

"It doesn't matter if others like it. It matters if you like it." The man says, handing the girl a mooncake and her green tea. 

Marinette sits quietly, thinking about what Fu had said, sipping on her tea and eating the mooncake. 

“So, Marinette. Do you like the new mantle of the turtle?” He asks. 

“Yes. I chose Nino because he’s always there, knowing how to fix things. He’s always driven to protect and that’s what I enjoy the most about him.” Marinette answers honestly. 

“Then, why do you care what others think?” Fu asks. 

“Because I… I don’t… I don’t know.” The girl says, with a realization. 

Fu furrows his brows at this. She was a talented girl, but to not know what caused her so much anxiety was worrisome. 

The two sat and enjoyed their tea in silence, thousands of unspoken words bouncing around in their heads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, How'd you like it? Did you find all the references here? Also! Poll results! You guys voted on... "I deadass don't give a fuck." S o. U h. Real helpful babes. But! I am going to write a mix of longer and shorter chapters! Props to my favorite answer in the polls "Longer! and I deadass don't give a fuck." You know who you are and I love your answer. It made me giggle for like 10 minutes. Also! I'm writing a Valentine's day prompt fic! It's set in this AU, it's kinda spoilerish, but I Wanted To Write The Babes, God Dammit. Y'all know the drill, come find me on Tumblr at owlfaeandspace!


	10. Author Note

Hello, hello! 

First and foremost! I am so sorry about the lack of updates! I have, uh, hit a wall. Like full on, full speed ahead, rammed face first into the wall that's writer's block. So, I'm working through this and it suckssss. 

Secondly and most importantly! How are you guys holding up during Quarantine? I know this is a scary and stressful time for everyone. I have some important reminders for y'all. 

1\. Stay home, stay safe! Staying inside is the most important and beneficial thing that you can do! Think of others around you and those who work in medicine. They already work hard enough, please make their lives a little easier. Also please remember to social distance if you really have to leave your home. 

2\. Wash! Your! Hands! Washing your hands is super effective against germs. I'd recommend using bar soap. "But isn't bar soap the most uncleanly way to wash your hands?" Actually it isn't! Some bar soap has a chemical called lye that kills the germs on your hands. So you're highly unlikely to get sick from using bar soap. Sing your favorite chorus from a song, pretend you're the evil guy from the Simpsons and rub your hands together maniacally. I sing the Miraculous Ladybug theme song! 

3\. Encourage others to stay inside. This means your parents, your extroverted friends, people who think they're immune just because they young and healthy, your grandparents and literally anyone else who likes going outside. If you have a backyard or way to enjoy the sunshine, then enjoy outside like that! 

4\. Educate yourself. Don't believe everything you see on TV or hear on the radio. Find the most accurate information and compile a list. 

5\. PLEASE DON'T STOCKPILE ON THINGS!! COVID-19 is a respiratory illness. Buy what you know you need as opposed to you think you need. If you're low on TP, buy one package of TP, if you're low on food, buy one of each of the items you need. 

6\. Please remember that even though this is a scary time, things will be okay. It's okay to be scared and worried. 


	11. Chapter 10; Proverbs 3:13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long thoughts, small talk, a new sense of responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHOOT. I LIIIIIVE. I got a new job over Quarantine and I've been busy for the last... 4 months. Oof. I apologize for the wait. But basically I work at a Laundromat/U-haul and it's about as chaotic as it sounds lmao.

The duration of Marinette’s visit at Fu’s was spent in a ponderance, a melancholy sort of silence. It was a kind of silence that was ear splitting in the sense that there was too much of it. Neither of them knew what to say now. 

“I have to patrol soon, Master Fu. It was nice speaking with you.” Marinette says, almost shyly. 

“Goodbye, Marinette. It was an enlightening conversation with you.” Master Fu hums calmly. 

Marinette transforms and disappears into the night, a red and black spotted blur, swinging above the beautifully lit city of Paris. Master Fu smiles and watches the girl disappear into the night.

“I suppose it is time to start considering a new guardian. I am becoming too old for this. I have full faith in those three to continue what I am unable to continue.” Fu says to himself, making another cup of tea. 

Ziggy zips out from the box and sits on the old man’s shoulders. “Master, are you sure you made the right choice?” The little goat kwami asks, in a voice that sounds like someone constantly suffering from allergies. 

“Ziggy, I am as sure as the sun that rises in the east every morning and sets in the west every evening. They will make mistakes, surely. But they are young. What matters is that they learn from those mistakes and ensure they don’t make the mistake again. They are growing and changing, as all children do.” Master Fu opines, sipping some of his tea. A truly delicious cup, the flavor and aroma. He is certain if he wore a toupee or a wig, it would be in outer space. 

Ziggy sighs at the old man’s antics and cryptic words. “It’s different without Wayzz here. Everything is usually so much more orderly and neat with Wayzz here, bêê!” Ziggy bleats. 

“It is different. I do believe though, this will benefit Wayzz as well. He needs to, as the younger generations say, ‘chill out.’ So this should do him some good. He needn’t worry about me anymore. I am far too old to continue being Jade Turtle.” Fu yawns silently, preparing some squash for the small goat kwami. 

The perseverance Kwami huffs and bleats softly in agitation and gingerly accepts the cooked squash upon its completion. “Will you be finding all of us new holders too?” The small perseverance deity asks. 

“I don’t think I will be. I will leave that up to Ladybug when the situation arises. I have faith in her. Just as you should, Ziggy.” Fu responds simperly. 

“I know, I just don’t want your faith to be misplaced again.” Ziggy grumbles into their squash. 

“I was foolish, Ziggy. I was overly confident in my abilities as guardian. I’m certain Plagg is in better hands now.” Fu says calmly, sipping his tea. 

“He is. He seems happier with his new holder than he was with his previous holder.” Ziggy comments, eating their squash. 

-

Ladybug swings across the Parisian skyline and lands atop the Arc de Triomphe and smiles, breathing in the air. It’s currently 21:57 and she just needs a moment or two to herself. She wasn’t due to meet Chat and Tortue de Mer for another… it was 21:59. Time passes by quickly when you aren't paying attention. Well she had 31 minutes to herself, she was going to be stargazing for a while. 

Her thoughts drifted for a while, her braid resting over her shoulder. Marinette wonders when she started to not know how she felt. Was it when Lila started attending Francios DuPont? Or was it when she started to pretend what was happening was okay? That this was her fault and therefore, she deserves whatever happens. 

She thought of Uncle Jagged becoming akumatized and how his sole instinct and emotion was to protect. She didn’t deserve to be protected, she was awful and she deserved nothing. She caused him to become akumatized, that was her fault too. Ladybug checks the time, 22:05. Time passes so slowly and she detests that time always seems to move slower when you’re waiting. But it moves so fast when you’re late. 

She thought of Master Fu permanently giving up the mantle of the turtle. Did he think that she and Chat were weak? That they’d needed more help when they could manage, without help. Ladybug checks the time again, 22:07. Ladybug watches the stars from her spot. It was the best view in Paris to her. Ladybug smiles sadly. 

“Hey. Tikki? I brought my sketchbook, I was thinking you could show it to Chat’s Kwami so Chaton can pick his new suit design, so he fits in with our new outfit redesigns. No wait… I can just hand the book to him and he can detransform somewhere private.” Ladybug says, picking at her braid and realizing she was going to need to re-dye her hair soon. 

The blue was beginning to fade and the black was becoming more pronounced. She preferred the deep indigo-blue it was. Her mother always sighed and told her she was beautiful without hair dye. ‘Be proud of where you come from.’ is what her mother had always said. Marinette was proud, but her hair had always seemed so dull when she compared it to those around her. 

She was so lost in her own thoughts she almost didn’t notice her earrings glowing as a way to alert her it was time to get going. She checked the time. 22:22. Ladybug quickly pulled out one of her eyelashes and made a wish and got going, swinging to the Eiffel tower. She had 8 minutes to spare but Chat was always there by 22:25 and they had no idea when Tortue de Mer would get there. 

Ladybug landed on the observation deck and was greeted by Char Noir. 

“A little late tonight, M’lady.” Chat said in lieu of hello, while wearing a cheshire grin. 

“Yeah, Sorry. I had to stop by our friend Marinette’s house. I wanted to get her sketchbook for you.” Ladybug hummed, pulling the book from her yo-yo’s space pocket. 

“Oh, pawesome! Thank you, M’lady!” Chat said taking the book and locked himself in a room releasing his transformation. Plagg and Adrien both looked through the Chat Noir sketches. They eventually settled on a design that was simple and better suited for the boy. The changes weren’t drastic, or outrageous. 

The only major change was the addition of a hooded mini cloak that had bulkier shoulder padding and was adorned with small silver circles along the hem. The cloak itself had little cat ear holes for his pleather ears. It also had two silver and one green snap, so the cloak is removable. 

The rest of the suit remained unchanged otherwise. Chat emerged from the room after re-summoning his transformation. 

"Remeownd me to thank Marinette later furr this purrific new outfit redesign." Chat said all too pleased with the amount of puns he used in one sentence. 

"Will do, Mon Minou. Now we just wait for a turtle. How has your week been?" Ladybug asked. 

Chat grimaced and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Not great. I had to change schools and I think I have a crush on my friend. Only… She's the one who doesn't like me very much…? I think. She's always so nervous and she seems so uncomfortable around me." Chat groans miserably, flopping backwards dramatically, remembering how much happier she seems but still spastic she seems in private moments. 

Like when he, Nino, and Marinette were walking to classes on their first day and she accidentally touched his hand and she started stuttering and mixing up her words and apologizing constantly. 

Or when they were going to lunch the first day and she made Nino sit in the middle and how Nino just sighed. 

Maybe neither of them liked him. 

"Chat? Chat did you hear me?" His Lady asks. 

Chat blushes. "No, ah, sorry. What did you say?"

Ladybug sighs, fake exasperated and laughs gently. "I said, she probably likes you back, ya ding dong. At least she isn't Marinette. Poor girl had her crush put on blast like that." Ladybug looked stiff and awkward. 

"Yeah… why would Alya do something like that?" Chat questioned, rubbing at his neck still, looking embarrassed. 

"I don't know. Maybe she was hurt, or petty. All I know right now, is that she isn't getting another chance to be Rena Rouge." Ladybug sighs woefully. 

“Wait! Alya was Rena Rouge?! So does that mean Nino is… Nino is the turtle. Milady, please know that I love you and would follow you to the ends of the earth, but why didn’t… why didn’t you tell me? Do you not trust me enough?” Chat asked, ears drooping sadly. 

“What?! No! Chaton, I didn’t want to keep them from you, but Fu said I had to. It’s for their safety. I’m really, really sorry Minou.” Ladybug said, scooching next to Chat Noir. 

“It’s… It’s okay, Milady. But next time… if you’re allowed… can we make the decision… together?” Chat asks shyly, almost like he was anticipating a no. His neck was turning red from rubbing it continuously. 

“Chat? Is it okay to touch you? Your neck is turning really red.” Ladybug says slash asks. 

Chat nods stiffly and Ladybug gently takes his hands and holds them. 

“But to answer your question, Minou. I’ll ask the guardian next time I visit him. I want you to be a part of these decisions. We’re a team and a duo. You’re not my sidekick. I want to make this choice with you, because sometimes I doubt my choices and it’d be good to get a second opinion.” Ladybug says carefully, like a surgeon knowing where to go so as to not damage anything else. 

Chat’s ears perk up immediately, something akin to a dogs if you say ‘wanna go on a WALK?’ It was like that. The anticipation of being excited. 

His lady had considered them a team or a duo. But then doubt crept in, would they still be a duo with Tortue de Mer? Would he try to take his first actual friend and first reminder of freedom from the sterility that was his home after his mom died? Was it doubt or was it jealousy? Chat didn’t know this feeling. He didn’t like it either. It felt like a combination of doubt and jealousy. 

Speaking of Tortue de Mer, he was a bit late, because he had to make tea for Wayzz to fully recharge and Nino wasn’t making crappy tea for a quick fix. He was making tea the way his mother made it when his aljida came to visit. It was slow and methodical while also being practiced. It was a very formal way of making tea according to his mother. It was a spiced tea and he had to pass it off as something he’d wanted to practice making for his grandmother. His mom allowed it, but she was suspicious. 

Soon enough, Nino had made the tea and had taken it up to his room promising to bring the cup back down when he was done. 

Wayzz graciously accepted the tea and pleasant satisfaction crept down the steadfast gods spine. He’d only ever had teas regional to his holders. He was half expecting french tea, but this spiced tea was absolutely delightful. 

Nino glanced at the clock. 22:29. 

Well fuck. 

Wayzz had finished his tea and Nino had rushed downstairs to put the cup in the sink and quickly promised his mom he would wash it before he went to school. 

Wayzz blinked a few times. “Nino, are you quite alright?” 

Nino groaned. “Nope! Dude, we’re late! It’s 22:33!” Nino groaned, readying to call out the transformation. 

Wayzz blinked a few times, the protection god processing and then looking panicked himself. 

“Then what on earth are you waiting for?! You know what to do!” Wayzz prompted, looking alarmed that they were late. 

“Wayzz! Shelter me!” Nino called out, being enveloped in a green light. 

Soon a djinn themed sea turtle hero took off into the starry night. He ran along rooftops, following the golden beacon of the iron lady, hurrying as fast as his legs would allow. Eventually ran out of rooftops for a while but then saw the stairs. Bingo! 

Tortue de Mer removed his shield and shredded the railing down the stairs and then soon found more rooftops and jumped up and began running once again towards the shining iron giant in the midst of Paris. He did eventually get there at 22:46 and wheezed out an apology to both of them. 

“It’s okay! We know what it’s like recharging your Kwami for the first time. It’s chaotic and you want to impress them. We totally get it!” Ladybug said, gently resting a hand on Tortue’s shoulder. Chat nodded in agreement. 

"I'm still so sorry for being late! You said 22:30 and I was 15 minutes late! I'm so, so sorry!" Tortue pants miserably.

Ladybug laughs and rests her hand gently on Tortue’s shoulder, eyes full of shining sincerity. “Tortue, relax. It’s alright if you’re late. Just let us know, ahead of time, alright? It’s no big deal.” Ladybug smiles brightly. 

Tortue felt his face light up. He feels like an odd mix of Eliza and Angelica. ‘If you know, you know.’ Tortue’s mind supplies with a chittering giggle. Internally, Nino couldn’t compute with having 3 crushes. 4 really, but Chat was probably very straight. Plus he likes Ladybug. That was Paris’s worst kept secret at this point. Nino silently wondered if he even stood a chance sometimes. He listens, with his thoughts mimping in the background, as a dull roar. 

Ladybug startles Tortue out of his thoughts by clapping her hands together as to get the boys’ attention. 

“Alright! Let’s get this meeting underway! First things first, Tortue, to catch you up to speed on the subject of these meetings, we’re trying to find out where Hawk Moth is hiding. The best guess we have is that he’s hidden somewhere in the 1st Arr. If not the first, the 20th. But we’re going with the 1st, because it is where the most akumatizations occur.” Ladybug pauses to take a breath. 

Chat takes a moment to butt in, “We’ve been focussing our patrols mostly around the 1st and the 20th and we think Hawk Moth has taken notice. I usually take South and East and M’lady usually takes the North and West. Pick a direction, any direction!” Chat chortles. 

“Well, if you’re both taking the cardinal directions, I can take the four ordinal directions. Like Northwest, Northeast, Southwest and Southeast?” Tortue proposes. 

“I mean… I don’t see why not. Go for it, we meet up in Le Jardin du Luxembourg at midnight. If you aren’t there at least 15 minutes after midnight, we’re assuming something has gone awry and we will go looking for you, okay Tortue?” Ladybug says, taking charge, as per her usual. 

“Deal. I’ll check in every 30 minutes too. I am prone to getting lost occasionally.” Nino, not Tortue de Mer, promises. 

Ladybug smiles gently, nodding. “See you both hopefully at Midnight in Le Jardin du Luxembourg.” The Lucky Heroine grins, disembarking with a 2 finger salute. 

The 3 took off into different directions, pondering what might come next. This was going to be a long hour, wasn't it? 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr at owlfaeandspace.


End file.
